Kindred spirits
by Benji Himura
Summary: After almost being raped Rei lost her trust in the males. Taking out the one that prevented her rape. Ritsuko uses that to try push Rei away from the man that the scientist loves.
1. Default Chapter

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fic. I will make this quick I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or its characters, I own Benji Himura and some others characters. If you don't is because I own.

Signed: Benji Himura

Chapter one: Problems.

Tokyo-3 August thirteenth 2015

It is a normal summer day in Tokyo-3, the sun is shining brightly and spreading his warm light over the world. Two teen run down a street in a rush. It is a boy ad a girl. The girl is wearing a white and blue dress that is a school uniform. And the boy is with black pants and a white shirt. The girls has long red hair, as the boy has short is short and black. Both of then are holding book cases. And the girl says:

Shinji no baka! Why you haven't waked earlier?!

And he says:

Sorry! But I was tired with those tests last night!

And she says:

That is not an excuse for make me get late to the class!

And Shinji thinks:

You could go on your own!

But he doesn't have the guts to tell her that. And he says:

Asuka did you heard anything about Ayanami? There been two weeks since that incident on the depot of the school. She hasn't even show to the synch tests.

And Asuka says:

No. I heard that the wondergirl just got some light bruises. From what I heard on the school it could be way worse than that. Boys are so disgusting. Trying to rape a girl. Specially the wondergirl.

And Shinji says:

I have to agree with you there. But what happened then? I haven't heard all the details.

And Asuka says as they turn in a corner:

Well remember that new boy?

And Shinji says:

The one from Brazil?

And Asuka says:

That one. Well from what I heard the guys of the kendo club wanted to bang the wondergirl. But he didn't. When he found that they are really going for it he stopped then. He arrived a bit late. But early enough to taking out few bruises nothing else happened to her. He fought with then. But you know that Makoto is the leader of the club. And he was with a real sword. The new kid and he fought. It ended on a draw. The new kid smashed Makoto head with a wood sword and he is now in coma with no hopes of waking up. But Makoto opened the new kid neck vein. He almost died of blood loss. If the Section-2 hasn't arrived when they did the new kid would be dead.

And Shinji says:

But then why Ayanami is not coming to the school?

And Asuka says:

Maybe a trauma. She where almost raped and she saw a boy be almost killed in front of her. I guess that most of the girls would not like to return to where something like that happened.

And Shinji nod agreeing. They arrive on the school. Shinji is not surprised with the absence of Ayanami Rei. And during the lunch break Toji says:

Hey I heard that all the boys involved on that incident with Ayanami where expelled and send to a juvenile prison. And if Makoto wakes he will have the same destiny.

And Kensuke says:

And about the other guy? What was his name? Hi….Be… I can't remember.

And Toji says:

Himura Benji. He joined the kendo club remember?

And Kensuke says:

And what about him?

And Toji says:

Well last time that I checked over my sister I saw a room with his name. So he must be recovering. From what we saw on the depot later he bled a lot on that day.

And Shinji says:

That was for sure something horrible.

And the trio nod agreeing. And Hikari is speaking with Asuka. And she says:

Have you heard about this Asuka?

And Asuka says:

About what?

And Hikari says:

It seems that Ayanami is waiting for Himura wakes to return to the school.

And Asuka says:

Look there isn't any chance of that happens. The wondergirl is mainly the commander pet. He orders, she obeys.

And Hikari says:

But after something like that, if I were on her place I would like to see the person who saved me well.

And Asuka says:

But she is not like you.

And the chatter goes on strongly.

Nerv underground hospital.

Ritsuko walks by a hall with a chart on her hands. She enters on a room marked Himura Benji. In there she sees a teen with long black hair lying on a bed. He has bandages on his neck. With a small red stain on the right side of the neck. Sitting on a chair besides the bed there is a girl with light blue hair, she is with her top half lying on the bed apparently sleeping. Ritsuko sighs and she shake the young girl saying:

Rei. Rei it is time to wake up. The visiting hours are over.

And the girl wakes. And she says:

What?

And Ritsuko says:

I have to change his bandages and exam him. So leave.

And she nods and walks away. She is also using the same clothes as Asuka. She leaves the room and stands besides the door supporting herself in the wall. In the room Ritsuko cuts the bandages and remove some gauze from the teen neck. She tosses the bandages and the gauzes away and cleans his neck with a clean gauze. On his neck there is long cut on the side, in the middle length of the neck. The cut is being held by stitches. She puts more clean gauze and bandages, changing the dressing. She sighs again recalling of what happened just few minutes before when she turned her report to commander Ikari.

Half hour earlier:

Ritsuko is inside of the office of Ikari Gendo. And he is reading a file. And his expression is neutral. But Ritsuko knows that he is very angry. And he says in a cold voice:

So this is your professional opinion?

And Ritsuko says:

Yes sir. The first child may not be aware but the incident traumatized her badly. She lost her trust in males. Taking out the boy who rescued her. She told me that she got sleeping problems when alone. And I found her sleeping on his room by his bed almost everyday.

And Fuyutsuki says:

And why that?

And Ritsuko says:

She sees him as a protector. A person who rescued from a terrible situation. In simple terms she seems him as knight in shining armor. Even that Rei don't even know what that means.

And Gendo says:

That explain why she is feeling uncomfortable around me. How long until she overcome that problem?

And Ritsuko says:

I can't determinate that. It is a serious psychological trauma. She was nearly raped and she knew that she would be killed after it. And she held that boy on her arms unable to help him while he almost bled to death. Her last test showed that she was unable to focus and synchronize with the Eva. Her ratings fell in fife percent.

And Gendo says:

What do you suggest to solve it then?

And Ritsuko says:

A slightly radical approach. She fears males. So we will place her with a male.

And Fuyutsuki says:

And who would be that male?

And Ritsuko says:

The only male that she don't fear. The same one that saved her.

And Gendo says:

So you want to make Rei live with that…

He read the file and says:

Himura Benji, boy?

And Ritsuko says:

Yes. It is the best approach.

And Gendo says:

I want a full background check on that boy. I even want to know what he ate at his first birthday party.

And Ritsuko nods.

Present time:

Ritsuko smiles and she thinks:

If I am right placing Rei with her prince charming will make her fall for him. And with that commander Ikari will be mine.

She checks the vital signs of Benji and says to the sleeping boy:

Well it is all normal. I guess that in a couple of days you will be up and ready to go.

And she walks away. Rei enters on the room again. Ritsuko smiles as the door closes and she walks away. Rei is back to her chair she looks at the sleeping teen and stay in silence.

Two weeks before:

It is a normal day on the Tokyo-3 public school. It is lunch break. Shinji is on his room having lunch with Toji and Kensuke as usual Asuka is talking with Hikari. And Rei is staring at the window again. In a senior room there is a group of male students in corner chatting in a low tone. Near of then have a tall teen with a slight tanned skin and long black hair tied in a ponytail. As all the males he is with the school uniform. He can't help on hearing then fantasying about one of the juniors. And a tall teen with short spiked brown hair says:

Come on that girl is hot. But her personality is as plain as our desks. To do her is only force her. She will not even tell to anyone.

And the others agree. And the brown haired teen says:

So Benji what about it?

And Benji the tanned teen with long black hair says:

No. You guys are hopeless. Those kinds of attitudes that make the girls avoid you all. Specially you Makoto.

And they get angry. And Makoto says:

As if they hang around you.

And Benji says:

They do. I only ignore then.

And the afternoon classes began. After the classes most of the students are moving away. Benji is not an exception. On the entry he stops and runs back to his class room. He moves to his desk and picks a book under the table. He is about to leave when he sees a blue haired girl moving to the gymnastic gears depot. He recognizes her as Ayanami Rei. Benji recalls the early conversation and he runs out of the room moving down three floors. Meanwhile Rei is with a paper sheet on her hand. It is a love letter. Usually she would toss it away. But that one had a threat that the writer would kill himself if she doesn't show up. She enters on the depot. She sees Makoto there and she says:

You are the boy who wrote this?

And Makoto says:

Yes. I am glad to see that you worry a bit about the others.

And he walks closer of her and he says:

Now there is two ways to do this. The easy way where you just let me and my friends enjoy ourselves. And the hard way where we will force you and we will still enjoy ourselves.

Rei don't seem to understand what he means. Makoto rips Rei shirt and the top of her uniform, exposing the girl plain white bra and her pale skin. She tries to react and he punches her on the face hard making the girl fall with her lip cutted. The others hold her and Makoto finishes to rips all Rei clothes only leaving her panties and he says:

Now I will be the first one to enjoy myself in al your holes.

And he pulls out of his pants his hard dick. Rei squirms trying to escape. But the others are far stronger than her. Makoto press her nose forcing Rei to open her mouth. And Rei thinks:

Commander Ikari! Commander Ikari please help me!!!

But before Makoto can reach his goal a rubber hits his dick. He shouts in pain holding his wounded member. And he falls on his knees crying. And the others look at the door and one of the says:

Benji!

And Benji says coldly:

Let her go now.

And Makoto says in pain:

Get him!

And they all obey. They pull wood swords and attack Benji. With a grace and skill that came from years of practice Benji dodge the attacks and attack back after stole a sword of one of then. Soon all the six boys are down. But that gives time to Makoto to recover and he is holding a wood sword too. And Makoto says:

You will pay for messing up with my fun. And to hurt my dick.

And Benji says:

Men like you don't deserve one.

Benji feels that he hurted Makoto pride with that. And Makoto says:

We are friends. You will let a fucking woman get between our friendship?

And Benji says:

We were friends. But you crossed a line with this. We are no linger friends.

And Makoto says:

Fine.

And he pulls the wood black of his sword. And to Benji surprise it detaches and a silver blade appears under it. And Makoto says:

So I will not be nice. I will kill you. Then fuck her and then kill her. Since there isn't a chance for you win from a real sword. And from the number one of the school kendo team.

And he tosses the sword sheathe away. And Benji says:

Far I remember I won in the last time that we sparred.

And Makoto frown and says:

This time I will not hold back.

And he attack Benji. He parries the attack but a dent forms on the wood sword. They fight in the confined space of the depot. Soon Benji has a cut on his chest that stains his shirt of red. And Makoto has his right hand bleeding with a bad bruise and a cut on the back on his hand. And Makoto says:

This is sure interesting. I would like to fight with you seriously in another time. But there will not be another time.

And Benji nods. Makoto raises the sword and places it horizontally with the tip aiming on Benji. And Benji hold the sword as if was sheathed on his waist. And they dash to the other. Benji slashes the other teen hand making the aim bad. But Makoto sword hits Benji on the right side of his neck. Blood gushes on the air. Benji spin over his heels and hit the sword on Makoto. It hits on the back of the head on the base where connects with the neck. The sword shatters with the impact. Makoto moves forward with the combined momentums and he hit hard on a bunch of racing barriers. Benji is still standing with blood gushing from between his left hand fingers that are pressing over the wound. He moves forward and he picks a coat that was tied around his waist and places over Rei shoulders. And he says:

You will be okay now. They will not hurt you anymore….

And he falls on his knees and fall over her. The blood hits on Rei pale face. She puts pressure on the wound not knowing what else to do. Her white hands are staining with the teen warm, red blood. And she let out a cry for help. And as if responding to her many men's in black suits bust in the depot.

Two hours later in the Nerv hospital.

Ritsuko is talking with Gendo in a room with a fake mirror and in the other side is Rei still with Benji coat and with the blood stains on her. And Ritsuko says:

Luckily that unit had a female member. Because she where really scared. The males couldn't get close of her. That almost killed the boy with her.

And Gendo says:

I don't care about the boy. How is Rei?

And Ritsuko says:

Physically she is fine. She has few bruises on the wrists, legs and on the left cheek. That blood is his. And no. They didn't rape her.

Gendo seem immediately relived and Ritsuko says:

She is showing a great level of stress, she is now not letting any male stay near of her.

And Gendo says:

I will talk to her.

And Ritsuko says:

Commander I don't think that is wise.

And he ignores her. He enters on the room. But Rei shouts at him Gendo leaves the room, and Ritsuko says:

I said that she is stressed.

Gendo places his best cold act and he says:

How long until she recovers?

And Ritsuko says:

I don't know. From the bruises three days. The psychological damage I can't tell.

And Gendo stays quiet and she says:

What about the boy that Rei where holding? She said that he saved her.

And Gendo says:

Treat him. Give him the best treatment. Since he saved Rei he deserves that.

And Ritsuko says:

And the others?

And Gendo says:

Toss then in a prison.

And Ritsuko says:

Well there is one that is in coma, what about him?

And Gendo says:

He will wake?

And Ritsuko says:

There is a chance. But the spinal cord is fractured. Three vertebras in the neck are broken. The back of the head is crushed. Severe brain damage. It is a low chance to him wake. And if he wakes he will not have a life. Paralyzed from the neck to below, even his brain is damaged so he will be a vegetable.

And Gendo says:

If he wakes send him too.

And he walks away. And Ritsuko whispers:

And that only for hurting his pet.

A female nurse walks in the room and she talks to Rei. The girl looks at her and the nurse begin to clean the blood from Rei hands, face, legs and from where it hit her.

Present time:

In the hospital bed Benji wakes all of sudden. He looks around. And he feels a sharp pain on his neck. He moves his hand there. And he feels the bandage. Recalling what happened and feeling the unique scent of a hospital he knows that he is in a hospital he looks around slowly now. He sees Rei sleeping leaning on the bed. He feels the interrupter to call a nurse. And he presses it. Soon a nurse arrives. And she says:

Please don't speak. Also don't move your neck or you will open the wound.

Just give me a thumbs up if you understand it.

Benji does what she says. And she says:

I will get you a neck protection. And something to you write your needs.

And she leaves. A couple of minutes later she comes back and puts the collar on him. And she hands him a notepad and a pencil. And he writes:

Where I am?

And she says:

In the hospital of the Nerv base.

And he writes:

How long I slept?

And she says:

Two weeks. With the blood loss it is only natural.

And he writes:

Why she is sleeping here?

And the nurse says:

Well she comes visit you everyday. She spends the day here and the night too. We even got her a bed but she sleep like that.

And he writes:

How long so I can go?

And the nurse says:

At least another week. Do you wish anything?

And he writes:

I am thirsty. I am also hungry.

And she says:

Water I can give you. Food you can't eat. Just take soups. I will order you a dinner.

And he writes:

Thanks.

And she smiles and walks away. Later Ritsuko appears and she says:

Well you woke sooner than I hoped. How you feel?

And he writes:

Bad. My neck hurts and this collar is annoying. And since I can't talk.

And she chuckles and says:

I got it.

And he writes:

What happened while I was out?

And Ritsuko says:

The boys that attacked her where send to the jail. And the one who opened your neck is in coma. You hitted him really hard in a very sensitive spot. He may never wake.

And Benji faces show that he is regretting. And Ritsuko says:

But in my opinion kid he got what he deserved. Rapists must get death penalty.

And Benji says:

But I prevented it. At least from what I remember.

And Ritsuko says:

You did prevent that. But still he is a rapist. Let me explain to you your situation.

And Benji hear carefully all that the blonde doctor has to say. And a half hour later he writes on the note pad:

So she is that bad traumatized?

And Ritsuko says:

Yes. And she only stays normal near of you. Since she is an Eva pilot we need her to be in her best shape. So until she overcomes that trauma she will live with you. Of course we will pay for her expenses as well yours since you will be helping her.

And Benji writes:

That is not a problem. But my flat isn't large enough for a girl. I mean it does have two rooms. But the free one is small.

And Ritsuko says:

That is not a problem for her.

And Benji sigh. And another half hour later Benji is reading a book when Rei wakes. If she is surprised with that he can't tell since her expression is not showing anything. And he writes:

Good morning.

And she says:

You are wake.

And Benji nods a bit. And she says:

That is good.

And Benji is a bit taken back with her plain tone. And he thinks:

I have to share my house with a girl that doesn't have much emotion. That is just great.

And they look at the other in silence.

End of the chapter one:


	2. Moving in

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fic. I will make this quick I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or its characters, I own Benji Himura and some others characters. If you don't is because I own.

Signed: Benji Himura

Chapter two: Moving in.

Tokyo-3 August twentieth 2015

A black car with four white letters on the roof saying Nerv parks in front of Rei apartment. And Benji says as he and Rei step out of the car:

So we will pick all you belongings before we go to my place. But we should get more people right?

And Rei says:

No. Just I will do.

And they move to her floor. And Benji with few cart board paper boxes steps in her apartment after Rei. And he says looking at it:

Okay. I thought that my flat was messy. I thought that girls where neat.

And Benji see a box with dirty bandages in a corner, dirty underwear on the floor, few food packs on the floor. And Rei says:

It is actually clean.

And Benji forces a smile and thinks:

So it was worse…

And he says:

Okay. So gather all your clothes even the dirty ones and put here. I will get your pots and pans.

And he gives to her a box and moves to the kitchen. He is a bit surprised in see a single pan, a tea kettle and a frying pan. He also found a single bowl. He gather the few kitchen goods that she has and place the on the box. Also with a small portable gas stove. He moves back to the main room and he says:

I think that I got everything there. And that mini bar?

And Rei says:

That came with the room.

Benji sees that her box is half filled. And he says:

Those are all your clothes?

And she nods. And he says:

Okay so let's go.

And Rei nods and they walk away. In the trip to Benji house he says:

Look after we set you up on your room we will go out to buy you clothes okay?

And she says:

Why I need more clothes? Just the school uniform is good.

And Benji says:

It is not. I explain later.

And later they are in an elevator and two women in black suits are with then. And one of then is with the two boxes. And Benji says trying to break the silence:

Mind to explain why you two are coming too?

And the younger of then says neutral but professional tone:

To make sure that is safe for the first child.

And Benji says:

Look I only have two rooms. If you two are planning to sleep over there is no room. And the sofa is not large enough for you two.

And the older says in a more warm tone:

Thank you for the concern over our comfort. But we are not going to sleep over. We will search the rooms for bugs, bombs and anything in those lines. After that we will be gone.

And Benji says:

Okay. But just don't mess up more that already is. Since I where away for three weeks the maid haven't come so the house is already messy.

And the older says in a normal tone:

Well boys are usually messy. It is natural.

And Benji says:

I do an occasional clean up. But the maid is for the power cleaning.

And they arrive and Benji insert a key card on a slit by the door. The door open and he says:

Okay get in. Just take out the shoes.

And they enter. And the older one says:

Well is cleaner that I expected.

And taking out a dirty shirt over a chair and few empty food boxes on the dinner table the main room is clean. And Benji says pointing to a small hall:

Okay. Over there is the bathroom.

And the younger place the boxes down and move to there. And Benji says:

The kitchen is over there and he point to a door besides the entry hall. And the older nods and he says:

Those two doors are the rooms. Yours is on the left Rei.

And she nods and picks her clothes box and walks there. Benji walks with her and he says:

There is a single bed, a nightstand, a chest of drawers, a dresser and a build in closet. Leave the dirty clothes on the box to be washed.

And she nods and she says:

They are all dirty.

And Benji says:

Okay. I will show you the service area where there is the washing machine and the clothesline.

And she nods and follows him. And Benji says in the not so large room:

Okay Rei I want you to separate the white clothes from the ones with another color. The white you toss on the machine. The others you leave on the box. I will see how the two are doing. I will be back to show you how to turn it on.

And Rei nods. Benji walks to his room and see the older girl reading one of his porn magazines. And he says:

If you want I can borrow it to you.

And she jumps surprised with her face painted in crimson and she says:

What?! No! There is no need for that!

And she puts back on the drawer from where she took it and he says:

So?

And she says:

It is clean.

And he nods and he walks back to the service area and see Rei naked. He blushes and turns back and he says:

Why you are naked?!

And she says:

My clothes where dirty too.

And Benji says:

I will get something to you put on.

And he walks to his room passing by the older woman. He moves to his closet and he picks a t-shirt and a blue sport shorts and walks back there and hands to Rei who put then. And he says:

Okay first rule Rei. Don't walk around the house naked. In your room you can stay naked. But if I am there with you or I will enter warn me that you are naked and dress up!

And she nods. And he says:

Okay here is how it works.

And he teaches her how to operate the machine. Later on living room the two agents are talking and Benji says:

So it is all okay?

And the older says:

Yes.

She hands to him a cell phone and she says:

This is a Nerv cell phone. Rei has one. If you need anything from us the numbers are on the speed dial. Section-2 is surveillance and bodyguards. Section-3 is information and intelligence. Section-1 or the main is the command center. It also has the number of Doctor Akagi Ritsuko.

And he says:

And who is Sakura and Azusa?

And the older says:

I am Azusa. She is Sakura. We are partners and we are assigned to watch over you and the first child. If you need anything from us call one of the two numbers.

And he says:

And with who I talk over as an example buy Rei new clothes?

And Azusa says:

With no one. You will use this card.

And she hands to him a Nerv id card and she says:

This is your Nerv identity. It also works as a credit card. So if you need money it is only use it. You have a limit of fife millions of yens per month. It to cover all the living expenses that you may have.

And Benji is surprised and he says:

All that?

And Azusa says:

Yes. Try not to use too much. It is connected to an account in your name. So what you don't use in one month will accumulate with what you will gain on the next.

And Benji nods and he says:

Okay anything else?

And Azusa nods and says:

Yes. Come with me.

And she walks to his room and he follows her. And she hands to him a Nerv standard nine millimeters handgun. And she says:

This is to you protect the first child. If she is in danger don't hesitate in use it. Your Nerv id also authorizes you to carry and use a handgun.

And Benji says:

Wait I thought that I was only supposed to live with her.

And she says:

That is what you will do. Protect her is our duty. But in a case that we can't arrive in time you will have to protect her. You are the last defense line of the first child.

And she hands to him four extra magazines and four ammo boxes. And she says:

Carry the gun with you all the times.

And he nods. She gives to him two holsters, one for the shoulder to carry the gun under his arm and another to carry on his waist. And she says:

Honestly I hope that you don't have to use it.

And he says:

Me too.

And he ejects the magazine check the bullets and he place it back and pull back the barrel placing a bullet on the barrel. He puts the safety on and Azusa says:

You seem very used to a gun.

And Benji says:

You know my back ground.

And she nods and he says:

I have small experience with guns.

And he picks the waist holster and put it on and he put under his shirt. Azusa nods and they walk back to the main room. And Sakura says:

So ready to go?

And Azusa says:

One more thing. You have a semi-restrict access to the Nerv. So you can take her there. In there you will stay in the command room. But under securities watch understand that?

And he says:

Yes.

And the duo walks away. And Benji says:

Okay Rei. As soon the machine finish we will go buy you some clothes.

And she nods. Benji puts on his wallet the Nerv id and Rei says:

What we will do now?

And Benji says:

We have sometime to kill so what about we play something?

Play?

Rei asks tasting the word. Benji says softly pushing her to the couch and turning on the TV set and a Game Cube 7:

Yes. Do something fun to enjoy free time. I guess that a RPG will be fine.

Benji gives a controller to Rei and explaining to the girl how to play. Later Benji says:

So what you thought of that?

And she says:

It was something unusual.

And he says:

Liked it?

And she says:

Is too soon to say if I liked it.

And he says:

At least enjoyed it?

And she says:

Was enjoyable.

And Benji says:

Well let hang your clothes now.

And she nods. Twenty minutes later they leave the apartment. They are in the elevator and soon they arrive in the garage. Benji picks a key chain and walks to a bike. Rei now wearing jeans pans and a t-shirt follow him. He gets on a motorcycle. And he says:

Hop in.

And she says:

Is that safe?

And Benji says:

Yes. This is a BMW 1200 C. She is very safe. This bike is great even considering that is an old bike. But she is great.

And she says:

How I will ride?

And Benji says:

Sits behind me and hold on tight on my waist.

And she nods and gets on the bike and she says:

I am not very sure of this.

And Benji says:

It is normal. You will get used. Put this on.

And he gives her a helmet and he puts on one too. And they leave the garage. In the black car Azusa whistle and she says:

Well that kid got few points up on my book. That is a cool bike.

And Sakura says:

We should follow then right?

And the elder nod and she drives after the teens.

End of the chapter two:


	3. A new look for a plain girl

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fic. I will make this quick I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or its characters, I own Benji Himura and some others characters. If you don't is because I own.

Signed: Benji Himura

Chapter three: A new look for a plain girl.

Tokyo-3 August twentieth 2015

Benji parks in a mall and he says:

Okay this is the best place to buy clothes.

And they get out from the bike and walk inside the mall. The black Nerv car stops and the two agents follow the teens. Benji and Rei walk around the mall. Rei is looking around the shops with a bit of interest. And Benji says:

Have you been here before?

And she says:

No. Is the first time that I came to this place.

And Benji says:

Really? Well before we get you new clothes let's take a look around.

And she nods and they move around the mall for a while. After a one hour trip they stop at a shop and Rei says:

Now what?

And Benji says:

Well pick clothes to yourself. I can give my opinion. But it will be better if you pick then.

And Rei nods looking around the cloth hangers. Benji sees the to Section-2 agents by the door way. He waves at then and Azusa far friendlier than Sakura does the same. Benji motion to the duo gets closer. And they get closer and Azusa says:

Anything wrong?

And Benji says:

Well you two are girls right?

And Sakura says angrily:

So what we can work as well as men.

And Benji says:

You got me all wrong. Rei taste for clothes is as plain as a road. So you two have a female fashion sense cold give her some advices.

And Azusa says:

We can do that.

And Sakura says:

But sir that is not our assignment.

And Azusa says:

Part of it is. Remember watch over the first child. Help whatever her guardian needs us.

And Sakura says:

I don't think that the commander meant go shopping with her.

And Azusa says:

You asked for help right?

And Benji says:

Yes.

And Azusa says:

Are we keeping an eye on the first child?

And Benji says:

Yes.

And Azusa says:

Is on our mission parameters Sakura.

And Sakura says unwilling:

I still don't like it.

And Benji says:

Okay she needs pajamas, clothes to go out, clothes to stay in home, clothes to wear in a walk something casual, underwear, socks, stockings and pantyhose's.

And Sakura says:

And how you know that she needs all that?

And Benji says:

Well because I helped her to hang her clothes after wash then. She only has three school uniforms, four pair of socks and four sets of underwear.

And Azusa says:

By set you mean bra and panties?

And Benji nods. And Azusa says surprised:

Jesus a girl should have more than that.

And Azusa says:

Let's go Sakura. As women we have to help that lost girl to get some decent clothing.

And she drags the younger one to Rei. Two hours and many dozens clothes later Benji, Rei, Azusa and Sakura leave the store. And Azusa says:

Okay that must hang well until the winter.

And Benji says:

Only that jacket is okay?

And Azusa says:

She has three. And if is really cold the leather one will be great.

Rei is now wearing dark blue jeans pants, same color sneakers, a white t-shirt, a black leather belt on the pants, and a slight loose black leather belt hanging on her hip and a dark blue jeans jacket. And Rei says:

Now I look like I was in that game. Even the belts are the same.

And Benji says:

It is not bad.

And Sakura says:

Game?

And Benji says:

To pass the time. What you two will do now?

And Azusa says:

First I will put the clothes on the car. Sakura will stay with you two. After it are up you two.

And Benji says:

I guess that we could go to a market. We need groceries.

And she nods and they move away. Two more hours later Benji, Rei and the two agents enter on the teen apartment loaded with bags and he says:

Food on the balcony. Clothes on Rei's room.

And they nod. Benji and Azusa moves to the kitchen and Sakura and Rei moves to Rei room. And they leave soon. And Benji says:

You two want to drink anything?

And Azusa says:

I would like some water.

And Sakura says:

Water too.

And Benji serve then a glass of water. And Azusa says:

I guess that all this will hold for a while.

And Benji says:

One month more or less.

And he sits on a chair and Azusa says:

Kid your bandage is stained.

And Benji touches the bandage on his neck and he says feeling it slight damp:

Damn.

And he removes it and Sakura says seeing a thin line of blood leaving the not fully closed wound:

All this walking and carrying the bags must have opened a bit the wound.

And Azusa says:

Where is the first aid kit?

And Benji says:

On the bathroom.

And Azusa moves away and soon she returns and cleans the wound and she says:

It is not bad. Only a small opening. Leave it alone that will heal.

And she wraps a new bandage on it and she says:

I guess that it will take another week to be fully healed.

And Benji says:

Until that I should avoid increase my heart rate.

And Azusa says:

Yep. That will force the vein. So go to the school in that bike of yours.

And he nods. She finishes and she removes a pair of rubber gloves and discards then with the bandages on the kitchen trash can. And she says:

I guess that we have to leave. Keep up the work.

And Benji nods and the duo walks away. Benji see then off and he locks the door. And Benji says in front of Rei's door:

I will fix dinner. You can take a bath now if you want to.

And Rei says:

I will when I finish arranging the clothes.

And Benji says:

Okay.

And he moves to the kitchen. One hour later Benji says:

Rei the dinner is ready.

And she leaves the room and walks to the dinner table. And he says:

Okay since is your first diner here I worked on it a bit more. Steak with fries, a Cesar salad and a fruit salad for desert. Sounds good?

And Rei says:

I don't eat meat.

And Benji says:

What?

And she says:

I don't eat meat.

And Benji says:

I see. I guess that I should have asked first. I will make you something to replace the steak.

And she says:

You don't need to. The salad will be fine.

And Benji says:

Are you sure? It is too light. I can do something else for you.

And she says:

It is okay.

And she sits and Benji sits too and he says:

I guess that I should ask first. Well just leave the steak on the tray. The fries you can eat then right?

And she says:

I guess so. But I never ate then before.

And he says:

Well try one. If you don't like it is all right.

And she nods and picks one with a fork. And she takes it to her mouth and chews it slowly. Benji can't read her emotions. Her eyes are closed as if she is trying hard to feel it. And she swallows it and she says:

It taste is pleasant.

And Benji says:

That means that you liked it?

And Rei says:

It is enjoyable. But a meal should sustain you. Taste is not important.

And she picks some salad and Benji says:

Wrong Rei. A meal must sustain. But if she can also be tasteful is really important. It makes you feel good when eating.

And she says:

I eat to fill my body needs. Not to enjoyment.

And Benji says:

I don't meant to you eat all the times. But a meal with a good taste is better than one that is fully bland. Just eat what you need. But try to feel the taste.

And she says:

If you insist.

And Benji sighs and give up on convincing the girl in enjoying a good meal. And he focuses on his own food. After the dinner Benji takes the dishes to the kitchen and he places the leftovers on few plastic pots and put then on the fridge. And he began to wash the dishes. Rei moves closer and says:

Can I help with something?

And Benji says:

Sure. Dry the dishes as I hand then to you and put on that dryer over there.

And she nods. She picks a cloth on the balcony and they do the dishes together. After it Benji says:

So what you want to do?

And she says:

I am not sleepy yet. I guess that I will stay on my room until I sleep.

And Benji says:

What about watch some TV? It is a way to pass the time.

And she says:

Okay.

And they sit on the couch with a distance between then. And he turns it on and he says:

What you want to see?

And she says:

I don't know.

And Benji says:

Any preferences? A movie, cartoons, anime, soup-opera, news, anything?

And she says:

Whatever you want.

And Benji says:

Okay what about this.

And he puts on a channel and a credit begun. And he says:

Good. It has just begun.

And she says:

What is it?

And he says:

A movie. Evil night three. That is a good one.

And Rei says:

It is?

And Benji says:

Is a comedy movie. Well it was supposed to be terror but is more funny that scary.

And the movie begins. As the movie goes along Benji notice that Rei is watching it with a bit interest. And in a commercial he says:

Have you ever seen a movie before?

And she says:

Only in the school about something or in the Nerv explaining something.

And he says:

You never saw a movie only entertain yourself?

And she denies. And Benji stay in silence and the commercial ends and he think:

That the hell is going on? That girl has never been in a mall and never watched a movie. Does she where raised locked in a cave?!

And when the movies ends Benji helps a sleepy Rei to get on her bed and he says:

So it was good?

And Rei says:

It was enjoyable.

And Benji says:

Well that is good. It is a beginning.

And he laid her on the bed and covers her and he says:

Tomorrow we are supposed to return to the school. So rest.

And she nods and closes her eyes. Benji walks way and move to his own room.

Tokyo-3 August twenty first 2015

In the morning Benji wakes. He stretches carefully to not open his wound he goes to the bathroom and after do his needs and a shower he begun to fix some breakfast. While cooking the rice he calls Rei. The girl answers weakly and he returns to the kitchen. Later after the breakfast now fully wake the two leave the apartment. And on the elevator Benji says:

Here is your lunch. It is basically the breakfast in a box.

And she nods and places it on her book case. And they get in the bike. Benji rides normally and Rei with her uniform rides as a maiden. And they leave. On the way Benji easily notice the black car of the Nerv following then. But the license is different. So he knows that they are not Sakura and Azusa. In the school most of the students are in the classes. And Shinji says:

Ayanami haven't show up yet. She is going to miss classes again?

And Toji says:

Well let her be.

And the sound of an engine fills the air. And Benji and Rei enter on the school yard on his bike. He parks near of the bikes. And Rei leaves the motorcycle. She takes out the helmet and Benji does the same and they walk to the school building. All the students look at the duo by the windows. And many say:

Is Ayanami! And Himura! He almost killed Makoto! He dismantled the kendo club! And he is now with her!

And back into the room Toji says:

What the hell was that?!

And Asuka says:

That where the wondergirl doing a dramatic entrance!

And the door opens sometime later and Benji and Rei arrive. A teacher is with then. And all the students obey to Hikari commands. And the teacher says:

As you all noticed Ayanami missed many classes lately. As well Himura. By his age he where in a senior class. But his knowledge in Japanese subjects leave too much to desire so he where transferred to our class. He is only two years older than the rest of you.

And there are murmurs and the teacher says:

Ayanami return to your seat. Himura sits behind her.

And they nod and obey. Benji is wearing over his uniform a leather jacket and a black vest that is closed. And he takes out the jacket and puts on the back of his chair and he sits. And the classes move well. Taking out many messages traded by the school message system. At the lunch many groups form. Benji and Rei not part of any. And Asuka says:

She is still the same. Three weeks haven't changed her at all.

And Shinji says:

But why he is here?

And Asuka says:

I don't know.

And Kensuke says:

Maybe he is in love with Rei and he forced himself to be transferred to this class.

And Toji and Shinji look at the duo and they say:

No way. Somehow I can't see that.

And the rumors go on. And at the end of the classes Benji and Rei move away. And Kensuke stares at Benji and he says:

That is odd.

And Shinji says:

What?

And Kensuke says:

I could swear that I saw a lump on his vest right here.

And he points to under his left arm. And Kensuke says:

I could bet that was a gun.

And Asuka says:

As if they would give a gun to a teen. Specially one who send seven others to the hospital in critical state.

And Shinji says:

Asuka we have to go. We have sync tests today.

And the red head nods and they move away. A half hour later in the Nerv Misato says:

Well before we begun the tests I will introduce you two to the new agent that is working with us.

And Asuka says:

A new pilot?

And Misato says:

No. He is not a pilot. He is more to a bodyguard.

And Rei walks in wearing her entry suit. And besides her is Benji with his vest open and wearing the jacket. And he says to Rei:

Warn me before begun to undress.

And she says:

Fine.

And Asuka says:

Him?!

And Shinji stare in shock. And Misato says:

As you two know Rei where assaulted few weeks ago. She is very uncomfortable around males. But she is fine around him. So she is staying with him to control her trauma.

And Asuka says:

But why him?! You heard what he did?!

And Misato says:

Yes. And that is why he is a bodyguard.

And Benji says:

Hi.

And Shinji says scared:

Hi…

And Asuka stays quiet. And Misato says:

Ignore then. Just escort then to the test area.

And Benji nods and she says:

After the tests begun I will go pick you up.

And he nods and they move away. And Asuka says:

You just stay away from me. I don't know hat you are planning but just stay away.

And Benji ignores her and he says to Rei:

At least you haven't frozen around him.

And Rei nods. And Asuka says:

Because Shinji isn't a men.

And Benji says:

So Shinji I guess that she must have some trust in you.

Benji is plainly ignoring Asuka. And Shinji says:

I guess so.

And Asuka shouts:

Don't ignore me!

And Benji still ignoring her says to Shinji:

Well if you need some help just ask. If I can help I will.

And Shinji nods and Asuka says:

Talk to me your fucking barbarian!

And Shinji choke a chuckle with the deep red color of Asuka face. Rei hasn't an expression taking out her normal neutral tone. And Benji thinks:

Not even with this she show an emotion.

And he sighs. Later the three pilots are in the plugs and Benji is waiting for Misato. She appears and she says:

Well the tests will take few hours. So while that I where asked to train shooting with you.

And he nods. And they walk away. And in an elevator she says:

What you are carrying?

And Benji picks his gun and hands to her and she says:

The issue nine millimeters Sig-Sauer?

And he nods and she says:

I guess that is okay. I thought that they would give you something more powerful. Maybe a desert eagle.

And Benji says:

I prefer speed and more ammo than large firepower.

And Misato says:

Good answer. You carry a combat load. Cocked and loaded. The only thing between an accidental shot is the safety. Why you keep like that?

And Benji says:

To react faster. To have an extra shot. Because since I don't need to cock it I can attack in silence.

And Misato says:

Enough. That is enough reasons for me. That has a sensitive trigger?

And he says:

Hard enough to not fire by mistake and sensitive enough to fire when I want to.

And she says:

Good answer.

And they arrive in a room marked shooting range. And Misato hands to him his gun and in there she says:

You know the drill right?

And he nods and they put on protective glasses and ear protection and they begun to shoot at targets. After the first magazines they bring the targets closer and Misato says looking at his:

Not bad. The shots are a bit far of the other. But is still good. You need more practice.

In contrast to Benji target where the bullets hitted the target in more areas Misato have hitted hers on the dead center of the targets. And Benji says:

I know how to shoot. But I don't shoot often. My grandfather teached me when I was a young. He said that I have a good aim. But that I needed to work on it more.

And Misato says:

You sure needs. But it is good. Most of your shots where lethal.

And they reload and Misato says:

See the small button near of the ejecting magazine one?

And he says:

Now yes. I haven't noticed.

And Misato says:

That is to turn on the build-in laser dot. It is builded right under the barrel so is very precise.

And he says:

I don't it much.

And Misato says:

It helps to train. Try this in home. Don't aim. With the laser on and the gun with out a bullet on the barrel. Tries to make the laser hits the place where you look at it. Got it? Set a target and aim with the laser then press the trigger with the empty barrel. Then after you get used to that. You will look at a point and when you shoot you will hit that exact point.

And Benji says:

And that works?

And Misato says:

Yes. Worked with me.

And he says:

If you say so.

And they continue to train. Later the four teens plus Misato are in an elevator and Misato says:

So what you two will do now?

And Benji says:

Go home.

And he looks at his watch and he says:

Are seven in the afternoon. Rei and I have loads of homework to do.

And Misato says:

That is right. Well see you two tomorrow.

And they leave when arriving on the garage.

Tokyo-3 August twenty third 2015

It is a Sunday. After three days Benji and Rei are getting a slight better connivance. That means that Rei is no longer surprising Benji with sudden changes of clothes when he is near by or she is not wandering in the house with her birthday suit or a pair of panties. For the healthy young man that Benji is that is a bit too much for someone who should keep his blood pressure low. Not to mention the build up arousal of seeing a pretty girl naked many times. Benji is on the kitchen recovering from an incident in the bathroom. Rei walked on him while he was taking a shower. Benji is with a large piece of cardboard paper on his hand and a large pencil. In a side he writes in Japanese "otoko" and in the other he writes "onna". He picks a thick string and ties it on the corners and he gets a nail and a hammer and walks to the bathroom. He founds Rei leaving wrapped on a towel. It is still a bit too powerful scene but is ignorable. He moves to the door and he nails the nail in the door and he says:

Wait a bit Rei.

And she obeys and he says hanging the plaque:

Okay when you are using the bathroom puts the plaque as women. So I will know that you are there. And that I should knock to check if you are in. When I go in I will change the plaque to men. So you knock before entering. Understand that?

And she says:

Yes.

And he says:

Good. I can't take much more of you naked. Go get dressed.

And she nods not understanding why of his words. Benji sigh wondering if Rei will follow the just made up rule. He walks to the computer and he starts it. As soon he gets on the message you got mail show up. Benji read then and sigh. And he thinks:

Damn could have forget that today is my birthday.

And he says:

Well I guess that is a chance to her interacts with others.

And he looks at the door of Rei room and he says:

Rei are you dressed?

And she walks out of the room putting on a t-shirt. Benji blushes a bit seeing Rei white navel. He can't avoid in understanding the reasons over his former friends lust to her. He is feeling hot toward that cold girl. He knows that is only natural. But unlike his friends Benji thinks that rape is a crime that should be punished with death. Taking out situations that are beyond the control like the guy is very drunk. In that there would to have consider more factors. Since Rei is putting up a show to him and not even knowing make it hard to him keep his pressure in the low level. And he says breaking his reverie:

Rei I am going on line. Since you have a free day what about you and I go play?

And she says:

It is okay.

And she sits besides Benji and picks her controller. Benji sigh with her coldness but picks his own controller. Later Benji says:

So this time was better?

And Rei says:

It was pleasant.

Benji smile knowing that is a beginning. They move away to the Nerv.

In the Nerv base.

Misato is in an office reading a file. And Asuka walks in and she says:

Misato let's go.

And Misato says not looking at her:

Shinji test is not over yet.

And Asuka says:

Come on I am bored. I am done have a half hour.

And Misato says:

There is a mini game next to the couch in the coffee table.

And Asuka pouts but pick it up, and she says:

What you are reading with that level of attention? A beer promotion?

And Asuka chuckles at her own joke and Misato says:

No. Himura Benji files.

And Asuka says:

That barbarian?

And Misato says:

He is a nice kid.

And Asuka puts the game on her pocket and looks over Misato shoulder and the purple haired woman says:

Interested now?

And Asuka says:

I am bored anyway.

And Misato let her see it and Asuka says:

What is a Salvager?

And Misato says:

A Salvager is a person who dives in cities covered by the ocean to retrieve something.

And Asuka says:

Like what?

And Misato says:

Anything. You pay a salvager and tell that you want to then rescue a thing for you and they will do that. They are also trained in combat since there are people who try to steal what they retrieve.

And Asuka says:

What?

And Misato says:

When the water raised in a shocking fast rate people left behind many precious goods. A salvager goes get then for you for a price. But there some who just do that to keep the goods. Sometime are very precious things.

And Asuka says:

And he came from a family that did that.

And Misato says:

Yes. His grandfather teached him how to fight. And taken him to help in the trips. During his teens he went to a school and acted in a circus like theater. But few months ago he moved to Tokyo-3.

And Asuka says:

And why that?

And Misato says:

He said that he got tired of Brazil. Since with the angel attacks the prices of the houses fell. He bought his flat.

And Asuka says:

And?

And Misato says:

Well he is a normal boy who got tangled in the Nerv by mistake.

And Asuka says:

That is so boring.

And Asuka walks away. Misato smiles and she thinks:

But it is a bit odd for a teen do a trip like this all alone.

And she walks away.

End of the chapter three:


	4. Party time

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fic. I will make this quick I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or its characters, I own Benji Himura and some others characters. If you don't is because I own.

Signed: Benji Himura

Chapter four: Party time.

Tokyo-3 October twentieth 2015

Two months have passed since Rei and Benji begun to live together. The teens are in the Nerve base. Rei is with the other pilots. And Benji is with Ritsuko in Gendo office. And Gendo says:

What is the report?

Benji not so used to that since is his second time facing the commander says:

Rei is slowly getting more used around other males. She is not freezing in fear around males anymore. But she is far from being in a normal state. She only leaves with me. When we are around females or alone she acts normally. But around males she holds on my arm for safety. When I touch her skin changes in goose flesh. But when the touch comes from her she doesn't react like that.

And Gendo says:

How she would react to others touch?

And Benji says:

From others males I guess that very badly. My touch turns her skin in goose flesh, from someone else will trigger stronger reactions. She almost went hysterical when a man bumped in her on the street few days ago. I had to clamp her mouth to prevent her from screaming. It took me one hour to calm her down.

And Gendo don't show any reactions. And Ritsuko says:

Rei synch rate is back in the normal. She is also with a slight better appearance. I assume that it is because she is getting a more balanced diet. After few tests by request of Benji I found that Rei can eat few kinds of meat as fish and chicken. The insertion of animal protein is having good results on the first child.

And Gendo says:

Fine. Continue.

And they are dismissed. And as soon they leave Benji says:

He is always that cold?

And Ritsuko says:

He was even a bit emotional today.

Benji frown and Ritsuko and Benji walk to the test area. After the tests the three pilots are in a room with Benji, Misato, Maya and Ritsuko. And Misato says:

Well everyone is doing just fine.

And Misato says:

Okay you guys are free to go. So go back home take a nice bath and dress something to wear in a formal situation.

And Benji says speaking for all the teens:

Why?

And Misato says:

Is the Nerv annual confraternization party.

And Asuka says:

And we have one?

And Misato says:

Yes. Honestly I thought that it would be canceled with angel attacks. But the commander said that it will be tonight.

And Asuka says:

That isn't right! You should have warned us first! You know how long it takes to get a good style in a hair parlor?

And Misato says:

Look the party is at eight in the night. It is still two in the afternoon. Is more than enough time to you get all done. And you can invite a friend. Shinji you can call your two friends too.

And Benji says:

So Rei and I will be going in my bike?

And Misato says:

No. It is a formal event. Rei will be wearing a party dress. And that don't go well with a bike. A car will pick you two up.

And Benji says:

Fine.

And Misato says:

Does Rei have a party dress?

And Benji says:

She has.

And they leave.

In a chateau in the rich area of Tokyo-3

A black car park in front of it. Shinji who is wearing a black suit come out from it. Asuka who is wearing a figure hugging red night dress with a slit in the left side come out too, and a high heel red shoes. She is wearing a light make up and few jewels. Toji who is wearing a more casual brown suit comes out and Hikari come out wearing a light brown party dress with a light make up, a collar and earrings and a low heel shoes. Kensuke gets out of the car wearing a black suit. And Benji comes out with a black social pants, black social shoes, a blood red social shirt, a black leather jacket with a blazer like cut, a black vest under the jacket, he is not wearing a tie but the shirt is closed up to his neck and the high collar of the shirt cover the scar on Benji neck. His hair is tied in the usual way just with a black bad with a metal coin on it. He stands his hand and a gloved hand takes it. And Rei is wearing a long dark blue dress, with a thin semi-transparent dark blue shirt under it. The dress is covering Rei breasts and most of her body, it is slight loose fitting but tight enough to see her body lines. She is wearing a very light make up that is only a touch of blush and a light pink lipstick. She is wearing a rather simple pair of silver earrings and a small collar with a silver locket on it. She is with a medium height heels shoes and dark blue gloves. Rei holds on Benji left arm as they move away. Misato that is wearing a dark red blazer with a short skirt moves out of the car. Her black inner shirt is open just to show a small bit of her cleavage. She is wearing her usual necklace and black gloves. She closes the line and they enter on the chateau. And by the door there is metal detector. Shinji and the others pass with no problems. But Benji trigger it. And the security says:

Are you carrying anything of metal?

And he is about to answer and Ritsuko comes from inside with a figure hugging black night suit and she says:

He titanium pins on his right shoulder. That is triggering the machine.

And the security says:

You can pass.

And Benji enters. Misato shows her Nerv id and she pass with her gun. And as they walk away Benji says:

Why you said that?

And Ritsuko says:

Just in case if anything happens we might need a wild card.

And she walks away. Rei is still holding on Benji arm. And Asuka says:

I can't believe that the wondergirl have a dress that pretty.

And Hikari says:

She is a woman after all.

And Benji see Azusa and Sakura both in black night dresses and the duo walk to then. And Misato says:

It is sure something that I would never guess. When you bought that?

And Benji says:

Sometime ago. I had the help of two female friends.

And Azusa and Sakura hear that now close and stay quiet. And Benji says:

Have been a while.

And Azusa says:

It has.

Benji notice that the two are with an earplug and he knows that is radio. And he says:

Well taking out those attacks is very quiet.

And Azusa says:

Yes. That is good. So got used to sharing the house with a girl?

And Benji says:

Yes. At least she doesn't wander around the house naked anymore.

And Rei don't show an emotion. And the duo chuckle lightly. And Azusa says:

Well keep it up. And if anything bad happens I am waiting for a back up.

And Benji says:

I just hope that nothing happens.

And she nods and walks away. And Kensuke says:

What was that?

And Benji says:

What?

And Kensuke says:

Who are those two hot chicks?

And Benji says:

You mean Azusa and Sakura? They are from the Section-2. They helped me after Rei moved in to my place.

Kensuke has a look of extreme jealousy. And Hikari says:

But what you meant by that wandering comment?

And Benji says:

Just that Rei had a habit of walking around naked. At least is over.

And Hikari blushes and Benji says:

But after a while you get used to living with others and you began to respect the other space and opinion. Rei is now talking with Ritsuko. Rei walks back to Benji and Ritsuko walks there too and she says:

Rei told me that she got used on sharing the apartment with you.

And Benji says:

After two months is normal.

And Ritsuko nods. And she says:

By the way you are looking good.

And he says:

Thanks you too.

And she smiles and she says:

Where is Misato?

And Asuka says:

In the bar.

And Ritsuko says:

That woman. Okay all of you follow me to your table.

And they nod and follow the blonde scientist. She show to then a table marked as first, second and third children. And guests. And Ritsuko says:

Here it is. Well I hope that you all enjoy this.

And Asuka says:

I will sure do.

And the girl's places they purses on the table and all then sit. And Toji says:

There is a thing bugging me. She told that you have metal pins in your shoulder is that true Benji?

And he says:

Yes. I was in a bad accident a year ago and they had to put pins in my shoulder to fix the damage.

A waiter walks near of then with a tray. It is sodas and a glass of red wine. Everyone pick a soda and the waiter says:

Mister the woman in the aquamarine dress in the bar sends this for you.

And he places in front of Benji the glass of red wine. And Benji looks at the bar and see a young woman with about his age in the bar looking at him. And Benji is almost saying something when Hikari says:

Take that away. He is underage.

And the waiter says:

I should do that sir?

And Benji says:

Yes. Says that I appreciate it. But I don't drink often.

And he picks a glass of soda and the waiter picks the red wine and walks away. And Toji says:

What was that?

And Rei says:

It is that what charisma does?

And Benji says:

Yes. That is exactly what charisma does Rei.

And Asuka says:

That woman was clearly flirting with you barbarian. Why you didn't take the offer?

And Benji says:

She is pretty. But not my type.

And the party goes on. There is a dance floor on the middle of the room and there many couples dancing. And Toji asked to Hikari to dance. Since Asuka can't found Kaji she drags Shinji to dance with her. Kensuke is bothering few men from the technical area and Benji and Rei are the only ones in the table. Benji is scanning around the room and Rei is with drinking a fruit cocktail careless moving the straw inside the pinkish liquid. Her gaze in on the liquid and Benji get up and he says standing a hand to the first child:

So Rei can I dance with you?

And she looks at him not knowing what to say. And she says in a weak tone:

I don't know how to dance.

And Benji says:

It is all right. Is easy. You are looking bored. So let's dance.

And she looks at the older boy brown eyes and takes his hand. She gets up and Benji leads Rei to the dance floor. And he says:

This is a waltz. Just follow my lead.

And she nods. Benji places his right hand on her left side and holding her right hand with his left one she put her left hand on his shoulder. And he says:

That is right. Now follow me.

And she nods and Benji leads the dance. From the bar Misato see the two teen couples dancing and a smile surfaces on her lips and she thinks:

What odd pair. Benji is very normal and Rei is too Rei. I can't even describe her. But I guess that living together with him might normalize Rei.

And she feels light sting of jealousy since Kaji is not there. Sometime later the three teen couples move away to a smaller room of the chateau to escape from the heat of the room. and Asuka says:

I would never guess that you could waltz barbarian.

And Benji says:

I can say the same about reddie.

Asuka faces get red with anger and Benji smile to provoke more the short fused girl. And Shinji and Hikari stop the soon to become fight. Rei is holding on Benji arm and Kensuke says:

One question why Ayanami keeps clinging on Benji arm?

And Benji says:

She is not used to the heels. So it is to keep her balanced.

The truth is that she is still scared to stay near of other males with out holding on him for safety. And Benji says:

That room could use some coolers. That was sure boiling.

And Shinji says:

It was.

And the others nod. Rei whispers something to Benji and he says:

Well we are going back there.

And the others nod. In the ball room Benji walks with Rei around it toward the restrooms. She enters on the one marked as woman and Benji wait besides the door. Few minutes passes and Maya walk out of it. And she says seeing Benji:

What you are doing standing here?

And Benji says:

I am waiting for Rei. She got in there.

Maya understand his reasons and she says:

Well I thought that you had some dark thoughts.

And Benji says:

Well I do have then. But I am just waiting for my date.

And Maya chuckle. And she says:

Well I not bug you anymore.

And she walks away. Benji watch the young woman walking away, she is wearing a tight black night dress that is very figure hugging. And he thinks:

She is sure hot. There is a girl that is on my type and that I would not mind in knowing better.

And inside the restroom Rei is facing a mirror her face is lightly tinted in red and she thinks:

Why I feel so warm inside when I recall of him making those excuses for me? He knows that I am scared and don't tell to anyone that. Why?

And a voice deep in her soul says:

Because he cares about you.

And she looks around and she can't found anyone. And she thinks:

From where is this voice coming?

And there is only silence. And she thinks:

That was my voice. But why I would hear my own voice inside me?

She looks at the mirror again and she notice that her cheeks are slight pink with a blush and the warmth of her blood there. She touches her cheeks with her gloved finger tips and she feels the warmth there. And she recalls the warmth of Benji body against hers and from his hands while they danced. Her blush deepens and she decides to leave. She sees Benji waiting for her and she clings on his arm and hold on his hand. Benji notice the light tint on her cheeks and he doesn't say anything only walking away with Rei. They walk back to the room where the others where. Sometime later the teens are chatting on a terrace facing a garden and Benji stop the chat. No one understands why. Benji signs to then stay quiet. And Benji says:

The music stopped.

And Asuka says:

So what?

And the older teen walks to the terrace door. And to the others surprise it is suddenly opened. And a man with a ski mask is facing the pilots and the students. He is holding a suppressed MP-5 submachine gun. Before he can react Benji grab him from behind and pull the man knife from his belt and slit the man throat. The man drops the gun and holds his throat. The blood keeps flowing and he fall on his knees and than he lays face down in the floor. Hikari is about to shout but Toji clamped her mouth and the girl screams on the other teen hand. Benji picks the machine gun holding the bloody knife on this left hand. Benji cleans the knife on the man clothes and put on the sheath then he picks it up with the spare magazines. And Asuka says:

What the hell you are doing?!

And Kensuke says:

Speak lower Asuka. There might be more of then.

And Benji puts the three magazines on the back of his belt and the knife on his shoe tying it on his ankle. Benji cover it with his pants and he picks the man side arm and magazines for it. He put on his jacket pocket and he searches for an id. But he doesn't found it. He found a lighter and a pack of cigarettes that he takes. Benji puts the machine gun strap on his shoulder and he drags the man over the terrace edge and he tosses him on the garden. And Benji says:

I don't know what is happening. But I know that the terrace is no longer safe. All of you take out the shoes because it makes noise.

And they nod and obey. And Asuka says:

And what you will do, kill your way out?

And Benji says:

Something likes that. I will kill your way out. Remember I am supposed to guard and protect Rei. But you and Shinji are in the pack. Since the others are here too.

And Kensuke says:

Can I have a gun?

And Benji says:

No.

He picks the soldiers suppressed pistol and he leads the way out. In the ball room all the guests are sited on the dance floor. Misato looks around not seeing any of the teens. And Ritsuko says:

It seems that they might escape.

And Misato nods. The Section-2 agents in the party are cuffed in a pillar. And there in there twelve masked soldiers. Soon twelve more arrive. And they began to have a discussion over a missing one. Misato and Ritsuko smile knowing why the lost one is not there. Meanwhile Benji leads the teens to a far side of the chateau. The lights are off and they are walking in a single line. Rei is holding on Benji belt, Hikari is holding on Rei hand and the line continues. Benji carefully opens a door and he enters. The others follow. And Shinji closes the door. Seeing that the medium sized room hasn't any windows Benji turn on the lights. The room is filled with TV sets. And with images from the entire house. And Benji says:

A security room. But why is empty?

And Asuka says:

This is from Nerv. So they must have left when what ever had begun.

And Benji scan by the screens and he see the ball room. And he says:

They are holding everyone as hostage.

And Shinji says:

What you will do?

And Benji thinks for a while and he says:

This room is isolated. And the door is strong. I guess that you all can wait here and I will try to get us some help.

And Hikari says:

You can't leave us alone!

And Benji says:

Easy. Lower your voice. I will be around. But we can't wait here to be found.

He sees that the door has a rubber on the edges to don't allow the room light be seen from outside. And he says:

This place is pretty safe.

He moves to the table after lock the door and he puts all the weapons there and he says:

Okay now I have one nine millimeters with three magazines of eighteen bullets, plus the one in the barrel. I have fifty fife nine millimeters bullets. But is unsuppressed. I have a MP-5, also nine millimeters. Four magazines with forty fife bullets each. That means one hundred and eighty bullets. In total I have for nine millimeters two hundred and thirty fife bullets.

And Asuka says:

And what does that help?

And Kensuke says:

It is very important keep an inventory of his ammo Asuka. He will not die thinking that he have more ammo that he really have. That is really important.

And Benji says ignoring then:

I have a suppressed desert eagle. And three magazines. Seven bullets each. Leaving me with twenty one .45 bullets. I also have a knife. Not enough.

And Shinji says:

What?! You have ammo enough to start a war over there!

And Benji says calmly:

Shinji I don't know how many of then are out there. Only two hundred and fifty six bullets aren't enough to face an unknown enemy.

And Benji exhale and Kensuke says:

What you will do then?

And Benji picks his nine millimeters gun. He looks around holding the gun by the barrel. Kensuke gets that he will leave it with one of then. And his face shows the excitement to be able to hold a real gun for the first time. Hikari is in the verge of a hysterical crisis. Toji is comforting her. Asuka don't inspire trust on Benji to leave a deadly weapon on her hands. So that leaves Shinji and Rei. Benji look at both and he look deeply on Rei eyes. And he breaks the contact and he turn to Shinji and he says handing to him the gun:

Shinji when I am away keep this. If anyone opens that door shoot it. If knocks stay in silence if is someone that you don't know shoot him.

And Shinji says:

Why me?! Why not Asuka or Kensuke?!

And Benji says:

Asuka is too short tempered. Kensuke is not reliable he is with too much eager to shoot. Hikari is scared and Toji is busy with her. Rei will not be able to do it. As a man Shinji is up to you protect the others while I am not here.

Benji looks deeply on Shinji eyes and Shinji feels his weak resolve in protest fades. And Benji says:

You kill angels. You pilot a giant robot. You can protect then with a gun now?

And Shinji feel some courage building up inside of him to respond to the other man trust. And with a firm tone that surprise himself Shinji says:

I will do it.

And he picks the gun and Benji says:

Here is how it works.

Benji explain to Shinji and he nods. And after Benji put the gun safety off he picks the other guns and he is about to leave and Asuka says:

Why you leave us with the lame nine millimeters?

And Benji says:

It is not suppressed if I use it I will be found. But if you are in trouble and fire I will hear and I will come to help.

And the red head seems to understand his reasons. Benji leave the room. and Rei follow him. And Benji says:

Rei you have to stay here.

And she says:

I don't want to stay there. I am scared.

Benji is aware that Rei is scared of being in the room with Shinji, Kensuke and Toji. And he says:

Rei none of then will harm you.

And she says:

Still I don't want to leave your side.

Benji suddenly blushes and thanks to the other room being dark. The door is half closed and Benji and Rei are near of a wall beside it. Rei and Benji can only see the other eyes and the outlines in the darkness. And Benji see her eyes a bit moisty and he cups her chin and he says making her look straight into his eyes:

I will come back here Rei. You will be fine and safe.

And she says:

I am scared.

Being sure that no one can see then Benji raises Rei chin a bit more. She doesn't resist and looks at him with half closed eyes. And Benji knows that her skin is turned in goose flesh. He leans closer of the scared girl and softly touches her lips with his. Her eyes now open wide in shock. Too surprised to reach Rei is totally frozen on his mercy.

End of the chapter four:


	5. On the run

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fic. I will make this quick I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or its characters, I own Benji Himura and some others characters. If you don't is because I own.

Signed: Benji Himura

Chapter fife: On the run.

Tokyo-3 October twentieth 2015

Benji leave the room. And Rei follow him. And Benji says:

Rei you have to stay here.

And she says:

I don't want to stay there. I am scared.

Benji is aware that Rei is scared of being in the room with Shinji, Kensuke and Toji. And he says:

Rei none of then will harm you.

And she says:

Still I don't want to leave your side.

Benji suddenly blushes and thanks to the other room being dark. The door is half closed and Benji and Rei are near of a wall beside it. Rei and Benji can only see the other eyes and the outlines in the darkness. And Benji see her eyes a bit moisty and he cups her chin and he says making her look straight into his eyes:

I will come back here Rei. You will be fine and safe.

And she says:

I am scared.

Being sure that no one can see then Benji raises Rei chin a bit more. She doesn't resist and looks at him with half closed eyes. And Benji knows that her skin is turned in goose flesh. He leans closer of the scared girl and softly touches her lips with his. Her eyes now open wide in shock. Too surprised to react Rei is totally frozen on his mercy. Benji feels the way that her skin is reacting to his touch. But the soft, and sweet warmth of her lips keeps him entranced. He parts his lips and touches her lips with his tongue. The unexpected feeling surprises even more the girl. Benji manages to softly part her lips and he smoothly slides his tongue on her mouth. He seeks for her tongue that is avoiding him. But he manages to get it and he twirls his tongue with hers. Rei mind is running in an insane speed trying to think in something to do. But the pleasant feelings that she getting is numbing her senses, the liquid warmth of his tongue on hers drown her senses. She let's out a tiny moan that is muffled by Benji lips. He tastes her lips and tongue with eager. Benji feel that Rei skin is changing back to the normal soft state and the goose flesh is replaced by the supple maiden skin. She began to close her eyes in pleasure. Benji knows that is time to stop. He breaks the kiss. The few instants of that kiss that for the couple extended to the eternity is still wrapping then with the tenderness that just passed. Rei lips are partially open and her tongue is a bit out from her lips. Benji smiles and he says:

Are you feeling scared now?

And she reacts and recompose and she says:

Not anymore.

Now used to the darkness they can see that both of then are blushing madly. And Benji says:

Now wait with the others I will be back. It is a promise.

And she nods and she says:

I will wait for you.

And she walks back to the room. Benji looks to the door now closed and locked. He sends those feelings away and he moves away.

Damn. Why I did that?

Benji thinks angry with himself.

I only wanted to make her feel safe. But why I kissed her? She will misunderstand it and all the progress that we made will be in vain. Why she recalled me so much of Lysa?

Benji line of thoughts is break when he catches a glimpse of movement on his left. Benji tosses his body forward barely avoiding the rain of bullets over his head. In the dark halls the flashes of the machine gun are easily seen. Three flashes leaves Benji gun. And both Benji and the shooter fall in the floor. Benji falls hard and rolls over to hide behind a pillar with a flower vase over it. More silenced shots fly over him and hit on the pillar. Benji shots at the soldier that is hiding behind a large grandpa clock. Benji shots as the soldier are blocked by the cover. But unlike Benji, the soldier is hidden behind wood. Benji is under stone. Benji drop the desert eagle and grab the MP-5 and fire at the clock. Wood shards flies and Benji hears a muffled scream. The soldier falls. Benji fire one round aiming the soldier head. It hit his target. Benji picks his desert eagle and walks to the solider. He search for ammo but he fired all. And he only has one extra desert eagle magazine. Benji picks the soldier pistol and the magazine and walks away. While walking he changes the magazine of his pistol and check the new one magazine. Few meters from a corner a door opens and two soldiers walk out from it. Then masks are up and they are closing them zippers. Benji knows what just happened. He fires the two pistols at once aiming on the soldiers faces. They fall headless not having a chance to react. Benji races to the room. The strong scent of blood fills the room and hits Benji hard. In the room there is a dead girl. Her dress is ripped and she lies with her legs spread open. Benji walks closer and crouch besides her. The girl eyes are wide open. But they are lifeless. Benji sees a hole over her left breast with burns around it.

"She was executed after being raped. I saw her once on the Nerv. Rest in peace girl. Your killers and rapists are now dead. You got your revenge."

Benji whispers under his breath. He gently closes her eyes, Benji also closes her legs and crosses her hands over her chest arranging her dress to cover her naked breasts and hip.

"There is nothing else that I can do for you."

Benji says covering her with a sheet that he founds over an old chair. Benji sees in the dim light the white sheet stains red with the blood around the girl. Benji drags the two soldiers inside the room. After pick the ammo and the knifes of then Benji walks out of the room.

"They are killing hostages now. It is for sure a terrorist act. It is better check the others."

Benji says running to the room where he left the three Children and then friends. Benji smiles with a couple of grenades hanging on his belt that he took from one of the two dead soldiers.

"They are all of different ranks. The first that I killed was a corporal. The second too. Now it was sergeant and a lieutenant. The sergeant had a automatic pocket knife and a small pack with explosives. At least I can do some large damage. And the lieutenant had two grenades. As they climb ranks they are better armed. I must be careful from now on." Benji thinks patting lightly a small black shoulder bag that is hanging on his left side. "Ayanami why you are so nervous?" Shinji asked worried about the blue haired girl that is sited in a distant corner. But her eyes are staring at the door with a hint of worry in then. "I am not nervous pilot Ikari." Rei answers plainly. "You should be. With the wimp holding the only gun that we have we might get ourselves killed." Asuka says in an angry tone. "Look Shinji may be quiet. But he will do what he need to do when the times comes. He did it before." Kensuke says in his friend behalf. "Yeah right." Asuka says not a bit happy. "How is Hikari?" Asuka asks to Toji. "She fell in sleep now. It was just too much for her." Toji says supporting the sleeping girl. "See a man die in that way is sure horrible." Shinji says recalling of Benji slashing open the soldier throat and shiver. "What a guardian the first has. A trained killer that don't hesitate in kill." Asuka says in a flat tone. "If wasn't for him we would be caught by that soldier." Kensuke says. "But where he learned to fight like that? Or to kill a man with that coldness?" Toji says. "I don't know…" Shinji says in a faint tone. "Maybe he is a member of the Section-2 or a former CIA assassin." Kensuke says dreaming. "A salvager." Asuka says plainly. "What?" The three boys ask in the same time. Asuka rest her hands over her knees and rest her head over her hands. "He was a salvager. At least he got the training. Well that was that Misato said to me." Asuka says. "A professional treasures hunter! That is so cool!" Kensuke says excited. Toji shush him. They hear a knock in the door. "It is me. I am getting in." Benji says in the outer side. Benji opens the door and sees Shinji pointing the gun to the door. Benji slip in and close the door behind him. "So found a way out of here?" Asuka asks. "No." Benji says while he looks around the room checking then. Benji takes Kensuke out of the chair in front of the screens and see the terrorists and the hostages. "What are you doing?" Asuka asks. "You are not planning rescuing then are you?!" She finishes her sentence. "I have to. They already killed one hostage." Benji says coldly. They all pale up. Hikari that have waked with Kensuke excited shout begun to cry again. Toji comforts her. "Why you didn't try to make the things easier to us? Is hard enough with out……." Toji says angry. Benji placed a desert eagle on the desk and move his hand to change a image of the camera. Benji actions make Toji cut sentence. "Because there isn't a easier way to say it. A woman was killed. It is not easy." Benji says not looking to then. "But…you could try to sound less…aggressive…" Hikari says between sobs. Asuka moves closer of her friend "Look Hikari, there is no other way now. We must be strong." Asuka says to the girl. "What you are planning?" Kensuke asks curious trying to reach to the pistol. "Don't touch that." Benji says in a cold tone still looking at the screen. Kensuke backs off. "Shinji come here." Benji says. The shy teen walks closer. "What you need?" Shinji asks weakly. Benji looks at the teen that is gripping on the pistol with his finger away from the trigger. "I will go out to try releasing some of the hostages. I may not return. If that happen you all need to get out of here. Hide in a vent or something. But don't leave the chateau. They mined the windows. I believe that the Nerv will try to rescue you and the others sooner or later. If I die make sure that you and the others stay safe." Benji says. He raises and picks the pistol on the table and he walks to Rei. He crouches in front of her and hand to the girl the pocket knife. "If you need to defend yourself use that." Benji whispers to her. She nods and he get up and walks away. Rei grip strongly in to the closed knife as he once again vanishes into the darkness. "You guys really think that he can do that?" Asuka asks in a casual tone. "If he is being successful so far there isn't reason for him to fail now." Rei says in a low tone. In one hall Benji is watching the dance room from a small crack in the door. He can only see half of the room and some of the terrorists. He grip on the gun handles a bit harder recalling the words Lysa. "Benji think of the gun as a woman. If you are to rough she will not like and will not be a good shot. If you are too soft she will not be able to work well. Be gentle with it but keep some roughness. It is just like when we make love. You know how much is enough." Lysa soft words ring on Benji ears when he recall of she teaching how to shoot. She wrapping her arms around his shoulders and placing her hands over his helping him to learn the tricks of the gun. Benji shiver recalling her warm breath on his neck and the soft kisses that she gives on him there after each shot that hitted the target. Shaking those memories aside Benji moves a bit and bust thru the door. Benji open fire in the terrorists before they can react. But there is only seven of then in the room. Benji closes the doors and moves to the Section-2 agents. He shot Azusa cuffs and give to the woman the MP-5. She understand and they begun to release the others. And they began to remove the hostages. Misato, Ritsuko and Maya are helping the agents. But then one of the doors busts open. Benji opens fire and hit one of the terrorists. But they shot too. Few agents fall as well few hostages. Benji pick one grenade and tosses in the middle of the terrorists. More hostages flee. "Where Shinji and Asuka are?" Misato asks. "Safe!" Benji shouts back. He terrorists attack again. More doors bust open. More terrorists appear. The remaining hostages tosses themselves in the floor hoping not being hit. Misato moves closer of Benji and grab a pistol that is on his belt. "Let me give a hand." She says winking at him. "Sure. I don't mind." Benji says reloading the two desert eagles that he has. Ritsuko and Maya are crouched behind a pillar. Azusa and Sakura are firing at the terrorists. "So what we do now?" Sakura asks to any of then. "I don't know. So far I am helping him." Azusa answers. "So what now?" Misato asks to Benji. He finishes the reload. "How many of then are still alive?" Benji asks. "I don't know. But they are sure more than before." Misato says. "Okay I will get them attention and you guys run away." Benji says. "But what will happen to you?!" Maya shouts. "I don't know. On the three." Benji says. The armed girls nod and Benji count to three and tosses a grenade over then. The terrorists seek shelter and Benji jumps out of the cover and begun to fire at then while the grenade kills many terrorists. Ritsuko and Maya try to run away. But Maya is shot and she fall. Misato covers Ritsuko and Benji runs over the fallen girl, she was hit on the left leg in the thigh. Benji motions to the others leave. Misato nods and Sakura run out after Ritsuko. When Misato and Azusa was running over the door an explosion make it collapse. The blast hit the duo. Benji grab Maya and puts her over his shoulders and run away. "Go!! We are fine!! Just run I cover you!!" Azusa shouts. Benji is already doing that. Bullets cross the air and hit a wall near Benji. The teen leaves by the same door that he came. He fires once with his left hand but there is only a dull click. Benji drops the empty gun and tries with the other. There is the same click. Benji drops a grenade that explodes after he turns a corner taking down many terrorists. He reloads the gun and puts on his belt. He reaches the door and after say that is him Benji gets inside. He is greeted by the six teen's surprised gazes. Asuka closes the door and Benji places Maya on the floor and fall sited breathing hard. "Why you left Misato?!" Shinji asks "Why you left her there?!" Benji look at Shinji. "I didn't have a choice. I also left about ten more hostages there." Benji says between breaths. "Look Shinji you saw it too. He couldn't have got her. And that girl is hurt." Kensuke says. "That is not reason to leave her there!" Shinji shouts. Benji gets up and look at Shinji. "Misato is alive and she is safe. She is only out of cold now. If she was awake she would ordered me to run so I could protect you all and try to get her out again." Benji says. "She wouldn't do that?!" Shinji shouts. "Yes she would Shinji. Misato is a soldier. She knows that the priority here is our safety." Asuka says. "I don't like it. But we are irreplaceable. But Misato and the others aren't. She knows it" Asuka says sounding a bit sad. "She is right Shinji." Toji says to his friend. Benji picks a knife and Hikari look at him scared. "What you will do with that?!" she says very scared. Benji moves closer of Maya. He crouches besides her. "You are going to kill her?!" Kensuke says scared. Benji cuts the hole in Maya dress where she was shot. "No. I have to check on her leg. If she lost too much blood she will die." Benji says calmly. He sees Maya white thighs stained of red. He softly checks her leg. "No exit wound. The bullet is still inside. That is not good." Benji says. "Kensuke I think that I saw a tool box under the table. See if have a thin tipped plier in there." Benji says. The brown haired boy nods and checks on it. "Yes it has." He says. "Give it to me." Benji says. Kensuke obeys and Benji clean the pliers on his pants and then picks the lighter and put fire in the tip of the pliers. "What he is doing?" Shinji asks. "You morrow. He is sterilizing the pliers. There is no alcohol or steam to do it. Fire is one of the oldest ways to sterilize a tool. He doesn't want to infect Miss Ibuki." Asuka says. Benji closes the lighter and let the tool cool down. Benji slowly insert the tool on the bullet hole on Maya leg. She groans in pain still unconscious. Benji moves the pliers deeper. When he feels the bullet her holds it and pulls it slowly. Maya groans louder. "Asuka cover her mouth." Benji says. Asuka obeys and Benji continue. Maya cries louder and louder. But Benji hold her leg down and remove the bullet. More blood came out of the wound. Benji rips part of Maya dress skirt and places over the wound. Benji remove his belt and wraps it around her leg holding the improvised gauze on the place tightly. Benji nods and Asuka remove her hand from Maya mouth. The older woman is crying and sobbing in a low tone. "I am sorry for this. But it needed to be done." Benji says in a kind tone to the girl. Maya nods understanding. Benji gives the bullet to her. "Here a memento of this. At least you will have a good story to tell to your children and grandchildren." Benji says. Maya picks the bullet. "I don't think that I would tell then that I was shot." Maya says smiling thru the pain. All the teen taking out Benji got surprised with the older woman strength. "So what we will do now?" Kensuke asks. Benji sheathes the knife. "I need to think. I used too much ammo. I only have two more magazines to the MP-5. But I gave the gun to Azusa. I have only two and a half desert eagle magazines. And few explosives. Not enough for the large numbers of then." Benji says sitting besides Maya. "Resuming we are screwed." Asuka says. Benji nods. "Wait a minute. We still have all the nine millimeters bullets. The magazines of the MP-5 fit in your Sig. Since both are nine millimeters." Kensuke says. "Still not enough." Benji says breaking Kensuke hopes. "Besides as I said before my pistol is not suppressed." Benji finishes. "So we are dead…" Hikari asks in the verge of tears. "No. We are not dead. We are still alive. And white there is live there is hope. What about the rescue?" Toji says. "Two hours have passed. And no one came. The terrorists said that they would kill one of the Children if a soldier breached the perimeter." Maya says. "But we are not under they control." Asuka says. "But they don't know it." Benji says. "As far the Nerv knows we are with the others." Benji finishes. Benji picks a cigarette and the lighter. As he places the cigarette on his lips. "What you think that you are doing?" Hikari says in a reproving tone. "Having a smoke. And don't try to complain. I have passed by death few dozens of time tonight. I think that I can have a cigarette to relax a bit." Benji says lighting the cigarette. He takes a drag. "Can I try it?" Maya asks to him. "Sure." Benji says placing the cigarette on her lips. Maya drags it, in another situation the fact of a man been almost touching her lips would make Maya blush. But in that moment she didn't cared. She coughs the smoke. Benji places the cigarette on his own lips and pat her back gently. "Take it easy." He says. "Too strong…" Maya says coughing. Benji puffs some smoke. "Really?" Benji says. He checks the label. "Mallboro. This is strong. And expensive." Benji says. "Why you are not coughing?" Maya asks. "I am used." Benji says. Maya hold his hand and places her lips on the cigarette once more this time dragging less smoke. She puffs a cloud of smoke. "You two will only sit there and smoke? We got crazy soldiers armed out there. Do something!" Asuka says standing in front of then. "She does have a point." Maya says. Benji takes a last drag in the cigarette and places on Maya lips and he get up. "I will check if there is another place for hide. You guys stay here." Benji says heading to the door. "Everything that I said before still counts." Benji says opening the door. Benji was checking for enemies before leaving the room. But this time he didn't and he paid for it. He hitted a soldier with the door. But they are two. Benji leaps on the surprised soldier and disarm him. The soldier fights Benji. The soldier reaches for his knife and tries to stab Benji. Holding the soldier wrist Benji avoid being stabbed. But the soldier tosses more weight on the knife forcing it down. Benji tries to reach for a gun. But he holds the knife now with the two hands to prevent it to nail on his neck. All the teens stare in shock. "Shinji! Shinji shoot!!" Benji says. Hikari is crying with fear. Toji is hugging her strongly and Kensuke stare in shock. Asuka is too surprised do anything and Shinji shakes in fear. Maya is trying to move. They all hear a click. Rei that was forgotten in a corner races over the two men. The silver blade of the automatic pocket knife on her hand. "Ayanami?!" Shinji says surprised. She raises her arm and stabs the soldier in the back. The soldier falls limp over Benji. But Rei falls when the other soldier grabs her ankle. Benji tosses the soldier corpse away and grabs his knife and cuts the man hand. Before the can shout Benji nails the knife on his skull. But that is not what is worrying Benji. He removes the severed hand from Rei ankle. The girl buries her face on his chest sobbing loudly and screaming on his arms. The screams are muffled by Benji chest. Benji hugs the girl. "Asuka get the weapons of those two." Benji says. "This place is no longer safe to stay. We are moving." Benji says. Asuka nods and obeys. Shinji falls sited on the floor. Asuka quickly get three grenades and few more magazines for the desert eagle and two pistols. Soon Rei stops screaming. All the teens taking out Benji are shocked with the display of emotion of Rei. Her eyes and cheek are red from the tears and from rubbing on his shirt. "Kensuke you and Shinji help Maya to walk. Toji you helps Hikari. Asuka you stay near of Rei." Benji says. His commanding tone makes all then moves. Benji pick his pistol and Rei knife. He cleans the knife and folding it back he gives to the blue haired girl. Benji picks the pistols and the magazines with Asuka and they move away. Benji leave a small surprise for the soldiers. The group moves in silence. The mood is very tense. They enter carefully in another room. "What you know about this house Maya?" Benji says in a low tone. "Nothing much. The owner likes of old weapons. Even some ancient ones like swords and axes." Maya answers in the same quiet tone. "As if swords would help us." Kensuke says. Benji sees a European knight armor in the room. He picks the armor sword and the left hand gauntlet. He puts on the gauntlet and ties the sword sheath on his back. "Why that?" Asuka asks. "Might be useful." Benji answers in a plain tone. Shinji and Kensuke let Maya rest in a chair. "The wound is hurting?" Shinji asks worried. "A bit. Thank you for the concern." Maya answers. "But I can continue." Maya says. Benji picks the right hand gauntlet and places a small piece of explosive inside with a detonator and he puts it on the shoulder bag. After few minutes they walk away. "Benji…." Maya says in a low tone. "What?" Benji says not stopping walking. "I think that we should found a toilet. I think that everyone must need to relieve by now." Maya says. Benji is sure that she is blushing. And he also knows that she is probably right. "Taking out that restroom in the dance hall I don't know where there is more." Benji says. Maya nod understanding Hikari sigh unhappy. She as well most of the teens knows that he can't just take then there. As they move deeper in the chateau Benji opens a door and make then enter. "This is a restroom. First the girls go. We will look at the other side." Benji says. The girls blush. "Can't you guys wait outside?" Hikari ask with a hint of hope on her voice. "No." Benji says plainly. "If the enemy attacks we would be in problem. At least here we are out of they sight. And you would want wait out there unarmed while we do?" Benji says stating the facts. Hikari denies scared but knowing that he is right. "Can you guys at least open a faucet?" Maya asks. "We need silence. But it is okay." Benji says opening a faucet. The girls are visually relieved taking out Rei. The four girls enter in the four stalls of the restroom. "If one of you three look back I will shoot in the groin." Benji says coldly. Toji and Kensuke face a wall away from the girls. After the girls the boys do it. After wash the hands they leave the toilet. In the dance hall Misato is kneeled in the floor with Azusa besides her. "Are you hurt Major?" Azusa asks. "No. I am fine." Misato answers. She has a small trail of blood running from her forehead leaving from her purple to black hair. The remaining hostages are sited shaking too scared to do anything. The leader of the terrorists looks at then. "I must say that I am honestly impressed. That agent is good. He is not only killing my men. But he is doing that while protecting the three Children. All alone. Who is him?" He says. Misato and Azusa stay in silence. "He is bold, brave, effective and an exceptional fighter. Why you keep who he I so secretively? You should be proud of a agent like him." He says in a calm tone. Seeing that no one is telling him anything he pulls a gun. "If I shoot one of you he will show up?" He says aiming at one of the hostages. "I doubt it. If his mission is protect the Children any of you matters to him. And you all still think in covering up for him? A man that leave you all in my hands to kill you one by one." He says teasing. "But no one knows who he is." A male officer says. "That is really bad." The terrorist says shooting the man in the head. The gun is unsuppressed and the shot is heard in the entire manor and outside of it too. "Oh my god!!" Hikari and Maya shouts at the same time. Benji pushes then inside a room. Flashes bust from the halls, and the hissing sound of the bullets are heard. Benji fires with his two pistols. One of it get out of ammo and he tosses it away picking the third gun and firing. Soon all the soldiers are dead. Benji enters in the room and reload the pistols. "Let's move." Benji says to then. "We can't. Miss Ibuki passed out with pain. Kensuke fallen over her wounded leg and we can't carry her." Shinji says. Benji places the guns on his pants. He picks Maya up and places over his shoulders so she is lying on her stomach over his two shoulders. Benji holds her legs with his left hand and he picks one of the pistols and move out of the room. "Let's move." Benji says again. All then get up and follow the older teen. Kensuke grabs the discarded pistol and hides it under his jacket. During the walk Maya wakes. She feels the pressure on her stomach and chest and takes few moments to her realize that she is being carried. And she feels Benji muscles moving under her and the pleasant feeling of Benji muscles rubbing between her legs and thighs. She gasps when he begun to run. She looks back and sees the others teens running too. Then she sees a silver thing flies over then to the end of the hall. Soldiers appear turning a corner. And then it explodes. It was the gauntlet with the explosives. May metal shards hit the soldiers killing then. The group moves faster and she holds on Benji. She feels something warm and wet on her hands when she gripped on his back and chest. And she felt his body tenses under hers. But when he moves his left arm giving her strong stimulus make her forget that. They enter in a room that they recognize as a kitchen. Kensuke and Shinji close the door after then. Benji places Maya in a balcony and eject the magazines of the pistols. They fall empty and Benji reload then. All the teens pant hard. Benji open a freezer and enters on it. He sees the corpses of the cooks in there. He picks some ice in there and leave closing the door. Asuka opened a fridge and pulled a bottle of soda and she is drinking. Benji moves to Maya and puts the ice on a clothe and places on her leg. She nods thanking for the gesture. Toji gives to Benji and Maya a cold drink. All then take the time in there to eat and drink something. "How long I was out?" Maya asks after swallow a piece of a salty pie. "Two and a half hours." Asuka says eating an appetizer. "But he carried you all the time. And it was not easy to fight." Kensuke says drinking a soda. "Thank you." Maya says to Benji. He smiles to her while he hands to Rei a cold juice. They all rest for long minutes. Benji is now looking around the kitchen. He founds to bags of flour and he picks a roll of plastic film. He spread the film and makes smaller bags of flour with it. "Why you are doing that?" Asuka asks. Benji pick a handful of flour and lights the lighter. He tosses the flour on the air and touches the cloud with the fire. It busts in flames to the shock of the others. "Flour is very thin. And it burns easily. Causing a chain of reaction in the air causing the cloud of flames." Benji says. "And where you learned that?" Hikari asks. "Whit a friend of mine that was bread man. He used it to kill flies. I use as improvised weapon." Benji says. He found some matches, he risk one on the balcony and it lights. Benji smiles. "I just love water proof matches." Benji says putting all the matches on his pocket. With the flour balls. Benji moves to the door and places two matches near of the door so when it opens the matches will light. "Let's move." He says and the others obey. Benji turns on the gas and then walk away. "A trap! That is a great idea!" Kensuke says excited. Benji shush him and while they run away the chateau is rocked by a large explosion. From the outside Ritsuko stares as a large ball of fire rises from the chateau. "I wonder if that is from Benji." She says before talks to a man in black suit. Sometime later in a small hall the air is filled with a white cloud and the teens run away from the soldiers. The soldier opens fire. The cloud ignites and burn then all. The group hears the shouts of the three terrorists caught by the cloud of flour. Benji tosses away the now empty shoulder bag away. In another room Benji rest leaning in a wall while everyone sits to rest. Benji cough a bit covering his lips. He is not surprised in see blood on his hand. He cleans on his pants. Maya notice it but she stays quiet Benji tosses the desert eagles on the floor. "Out of ammo?" Toji asks. "No. I still have two magazines. But the guns are busted now. The hammer broke in the last shooting. And the one that Kensuke took is broken too. The coil that forces the slide in the right place is broken so it is useless." Benji says. "But is you dismantle then?" Kensuke says. "Won't work. That gun has more damages too. I am naming the worse one." Benji says. "So it only takes back the gun from the invincible Shinji." Asuka says. "It is unsuppressed Asuka." Benji says. "I guess that this might help…" Hikari says showing a suppressor. Benji picks it. "Where you got this?!" He asks, "I picked in the floor. I did something wrong?!" she asks scared. "Look I could kiss you right now." Benji says. "Don't you dare!" Hikari says. Benji picks the gun from Shinji. He slides the suppressor on the gun barrel. "Perfect fit. I will buy you a dinner when we get out of her Hikari." Benji says aiming the gun to a corner and firing twice. The shots are fully suppressed. The brown haired girl blushes from his statements. "But that gun will handle with then? They were using body armors." Asuka says. "Is only aim in the head." Benji says. Maya can detect the tiredness on Benji. They move away. Shinji stare impressed while Benji protect then all. And deep inside himself he feels jealousy of the older teen bravery. Misato can see that the leader is almost foaming from his mouth. His soldiers are being killed and the Children weren't found. "Good job Benji. Keep then all safe. Doing that you are helping us." Misato think. The leader picks a radio. "All the units abort the search for the Children. Return to the base now." Misato looks surprised. In few minutes twenty men gather there all armed. "Twenty of one hundred. He is doing fine." Misato thinks. One of the soldiers whispers something to the leader. He picks the radio. "To the Nerv agent. You will no longer face my agents. They are no match for you. Why you don't talk with me? I would like to talk to someone with your skills." He says. But there is only silence. "Well I was going to offer you a chance to surrender safely. With no harm to yourself and the others. Since you don't want it I will take it back. You have a half hour to surrender yourself. If you don't I will shot one hostage by minute until you show up. Bring the Children with you. And it is better you not try another stunt like before. This time we are ready for you. Now I will begun to count your time." He says. In a hall the group stops. "What you will do?" Maya asks to Benji that was holding a radio. "You can't let then die!" Shinji says. "We need to help then." Shinji continues. "No we will not help then." Benji says. "Who made you the leader?!" Shinji says "I know that I didn't!" he finishes. "This was never a democracy. I have the guns. I have the training and for the entire night I have been saving you. You never had a vote in this. Any of you had." Benji says plainly. "He is right." Maya says "Remember of Misato words. He is responsible for the safety of you three when you are alone. And that you needed to obey him." Maya says recalling of a briefing from many days before. "But that don't give him the right to act like this. We are the Eva pilots!" Asuka says. "And he is the one that is keeping all us alive." Hikari says in a strong tone that she have lost since all this begun. "You said that he have training for this. We don't. I don't. Asuka he is keeping us alive." Hikari says. "I can't accept this! Why I have to obey him?!" Asuka shouts. "You have been obeying him all the night Asuka. You know that he is the only one that can help us." Maya says "And he is doing that wounded." She adds. "Wounded?!" All the teens taking out Rei ask surprised. "Yes wounded. I don't know how and when he got shot. But he was wounded when he was carrying me." Maya says. The teens stare in shock. Maya walks limping over him and removes his jacket, vest and shirt. They all see three bullets holes in Benji back. All in the top right side in the shoulder high. "He has been fighting bleeding and in pain for hours with out let out a single groan of pain. When you got this Benji?" Maya asks. "During the rescue I got shot once. Two more times in the run." He says. "Could any of you do half of what he did today in this state?" May ask. They stay in silence. "It is different than pilot an Eva. He takes the damage as well feel it. What ever he decides we will obey. I say it as your superior and as your elder." Maya says in a very unusual commanding tone. She helps Benji to rearrange his clothes. "What we will do Benji?" Rei asks. Benji sigh tired. "I will face the remaining of then. You all try to escape by the back door. With them attention on me it will be easier to me to escape." Benji says. He puts the gun on Maya hand. "Keep then safe." Benji says handing to her the remaining ammo for it. He began to walk away. "You will come back." Rei asks. "I don't know. But if I do come back I am hopping to get a honest smile from you. Not a forced one. A true honest smile." Benji says unsheathing the sword on his back. Rei nods. "Come back alive. I want to make you dinner to thank you for saving me." Maya says. Benji nods. "I am charging that dinner." Hikari says. Benji nods and run away. "I can't believe in how stupid he is." Asuka says. "Stupidity to toss himself in the lion's den." Asuka says. "Face the danger and assume the risk are courage not stupidity. Avoiding the danger when there is a chance to win is cowardly not caution." Rei says. She presses the button of her pocket knife releasing the blade. "That is not the way that I want to follow. I will help him." Rei says. Asuka stare in shock. "Rei he ordered to us to leave. To assure your safety. Follow his orders." Rei seen a bit confused but she obeys the technician

End of the chapter fife:


	6. Show of strength

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fic. I will make this quick I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or its characters, I own Benji Himura and some others characters. If you don't is because I own.

Signed: Benji Himura

Chapter six: Show of strength

Tokyo-3 October twentieth 2015

Benji walks by the dark halls. On his left hand a steel gauntlet and on his right a European one hand long sword. He walks by few corpses. He reaches a large room. Not in a rush this time he looks around. He sees many displays with weapons. But one caught his eyes. He walks to the display. "Enfield MK 1 star revolver. Someone must like me. Down there or up there. Maria if you weren't an anime character I would call you of goddess now." Benji says breaking the glass with his left hand and he sheathes the sword and picks the black gun. He opens the gun barrel and it moves forward exposing the empty barrel. Benji removes the gauntlet from his left hand holding it with his right arm pressing on his side. He checks the gun. And the alignment of the drum and the barrel, the hardness of the trigger and of the hammer. The gun is oiled almost as it was waiting for a new owner. Benji removes from his pocket a magazine of a desert eagle and remove all the seven bullets. He places six of then on the gun barrel. He drops the empty magazine and closes the gun. "It is a bit shorter than the original ammo but it will do the job. After all it is still a .45." He puts the last bullet on his pocket and removes the remaining bullets from the desert eagle magazines and put with the other. He places the gun under his jacket and he walks to the dance room. "Well it seem that the agent don't care about you at all. I am not so surprised. He seems to be much attached to follow orders to the past resources. So who will be the…." A scream cuts the sentence in the middle. Blood jets from a soldier that was cutted in the half. Behind him is Benji with the sword. He races to another soldier and slashes his stomach. More blood jets from the soldier and he falls. Benji races to a third one. But he aims to Benji. The teen toss the heavy sword into the soldier and the blade hits straight in the soldier chest. Benji slides on the floor and grab the soldier machine gun. He fires at few more soldiers. But he runs out of ammo after take out three more soldiers. All the others surround him. "Amazing! You came here with no guns. Since you pick Tom gun you is unarmed now." The leader says while Benji drops the machine gun. "You surprised us once again. By your resolves I guess that you won't tell me where the Children are." The leader says. "You are right about it." Benji says. "You got spine kid. I like it. You survived one entire night being chased with three kids on your back. I would like to have a man like you in my troops.". He says. "Seven." Benji says. "What?" the leader says. "I was carrying seven people." Benji says. "Even more impressive." The man says. Misato stares at Benji. The teen is too calm under the circumstances. "What he had planned?" Misato thinks. "So I will kill you now. Then the Children will be unprotected. Any last requests? I am only giving it because you are a fine soldier in such young age." The leader says. "You would not mind if I kissed my girlfriend good bye do you?" Benji says. "Your girlfriend?" The leader says. "Yes. This woman here." Benji says walking to Misato. "I have a thing for older women. They have lots of experience." Benji finishes. "Go on. I will not deny you the last wish." The leader says. Benji makes Misato stands. He winks at her. "Mind of turning to the other side? I would like to give him a kiss with some privacy." Misato says understanding. "Just hurry." The leader says. Misato leans closer of Benji. "I have a small bomb in my right pant pocket. Pick it up, then tossed over then." Benji whispers close of her ear. Misato nods and approach her lips of his. "I understand. When I broke the kiss. Okay?" Misato whispers back. Benji nod slightly and they kiss deeply as a pair of lovers that meet once again after a long time away. One of the soldiers whistle seeing Misato slides her hands on Benji pocket during the intense kiss. Misato picks the bomb and she breaks the kiss. She tosses the bomb over the soldiers and it explode when hits the ground. Benji picks the Enfield and fire. The gun roars into life and four soldiers fall. Many of then die with the blast. But the leader was away from the others. He fires at then and hit Benji left shoulder. That makes him miss the shot on the leader. To the teen luck the leader gun jammed. Benji dashes over him ready to fire again. The leader fires but he misses. Benji holds the leader gun slide with his left hand. The leader holds the drum of Benji revolver. Now both of then can't fire. "Not bad." The leader says pressing the leaver of the revolver opening the barrel and ejecting the bullets. Benji ejects the magazine and the leader grabs one of Benji bullets on the air Benji grabs the magazine and both leap away from the other. And Benji removes a bullet and load his gun. The leader does the same. And he leaps over Benji. He is over the teen with the pistol on his left side being held by Benji left hand. The leader smiles evilly and he presses the trigger. The shot is muffled by the closeness of Benji body. Benji presses the trigger pressing the gun on the leader stomach. "Too bad. It is on an empty chamber. "1…2…3…4…go damn it….5…" Benji thinks. And another shot is heard. The leader back explodes and his organs fly out of him. He falls limp over Benji. "Sometimes the ammo takes a take a while to burn." Benji says. Misato runs to him and removes the leader over him. Azusa is with a pistol and she is taking care of few soldiers that are still alive. "You look like shit. Are you okay?" Misato asks sitting Benji leaning into a wall. "Just a flesh wound. Taking out that I am fine. Half dead. But fine." Benji answers weakly. His right hand slides to a side still holding into the revolver. Misato pats his head. "You did well. You helped a lot. Here is a fondling to you." Misato says. "All secured sir. The remaining terrorists surrendered." Azusa says holding a machine gun. "How he is?" Azusa asks worried. "Really bad. He needs to be taken to a hospital right now or he will die. He has fallen in sleep and in his state that is bad." Misato says. Soon the Children enter in the room seeing the situation under control. Misato talks to then while Benji is being removed with Maya that is also wounded. Misato picks the teen pistol from the young woman and the revolver from the unconscious teen. Ritsuko meets then when they leave. "All ended well after all." Ritsuko says. "Why there wasn't a single assault team in the house to rescue us? Or at least the Children?" Misato asks. "Order from the top. Nothing must be done that might harm the pilots." Ritsuko says. Misato mutters something. "Let's go. I will drive you kids home." Misato says. They all agree. While the teens walk to the car Misato looks at Ritsuko. "Make sure that he gets better. He saved us all tonight." Misato says. "He will get the best treatment. The first is not cured yet." Ritsuko says. Misato sigh and walks away.

Tokyo-3 October twenty fourth 2015

In the Nerv underground medical facility Himura Benji and Ibuki Maya are resting in a common room. Unlike her companion Maya is wake and with out sensors and an IV tube. Benji is tied up in many machines and sensors with an IV and a blood line on his arms. But he is breathing alone. Sited besides the teen bed is Ayanami Rei. She is resting her top half in the bed sleeping. Maya look out from a book to check in the two teens. She returns to her book. Few hours later Benji wakes. Rei is no longer there. Maya notice the teen. "Welcome back to the world of the livings." Maya says in a cheerful tone. Benji looks at her. "What happened?" Benji asks trying to sit down. "Don't move. You are still very weak." Maya says. Benji stop moving noticing that he doesn't have the strength needed to sit. "You are in the Nerv hospital." Maya says. "How long I was out?" Benji asks. "Four days. But the first two you kept moving from the ICU to the operation room. In the third day you was stable. And you have been transferred here." Maya says to him. "That bad?" Benji asks. "I was worse. You got two nine millimeters bullets in you. And two 45 too. And one was fired in blank range. Not to mention the blood loss." Maya says. "Okay I overdid a bit." Benji says. "A bit?" Maya asks. "Okay. A lot. Happy now?" Benji says. Maya nod. "Rei was here until few hours ago. But she was removed to a synch test." Maya says. "Okay. How is your leg?" Benji says. "Fine thanks to you. The doctors said that the bullet stayed there for longer it would make me lose my leg. The bullet was pressing over the artery. It was luck that it didn't pierce it." Maya says. "It really was." Benji says agreeing. Sometime later Ritsuko and Rei enter in the room Rei stay in a side while Ritsuko checks on Benji. After the exam Ritsuko removes the IV and the blood line. "You were very lucky. One inch up and you were dead. Because the bullet would destroy your heart and lung." She says. "Lucky is part of the business." Benji says. "Well don't press it. I patched you up this time. And honestly I did a great job. Since in two more days you will be out. And you will not gain any scars." Ritsuko says. "How?" Benji asks curious knowing that with his damage it would take months to heal. "That is a secret. Just be happy to be alive and wake." She says walking away. Rei sits besides Benji and they talk a bit over trivial things. Two days later both Benji and Maya leave the hospital. Rei walks closer of Benji. "Don't force yourself. Remember you are still healing." Maya says. "I say the same." Benji says to Maya. They take different ways. "Major Katsuragi wanted to talk with you." Rei says. Benji nods as they walk to the purple haired woman office. In there Misato waves to the teens. "So how you are feeling now?" She asks to Benji. "Fine. A bit sore and all numb but taking out that." He answers with a relaxed tone. Misato puts in her desk Benji suppressed pistol and four magazines. "Here is your gun. And this is a little gift from me." Misato says picking from a drawer the Enfield revolver that he used. "But how? I thought that was collector propriety." Benji says "I said that was used in the attack and confiscated it. I am sure that she will prefer being used that rust away in a display." Misato says pointing gun handle to him. Benji picks the gun. "I already placed a license for you carry that. And ordered to be made ammo for it." Misato says putting in front of him three paper boxes. Benji open one and see many bullets. "I also asked to be made the six pack loader for it. Ten of then are okay?" Misato asks. "Yes. It will be fine. Thank you Major." Benji says. "It is a late birthday present. It passed a month ago." Misato says smiling. Benji thanks again while she gives to him two holsters for the revolver. "I ordered to be aligned and adjusted. So it is brandy new." Misato says. "Thank you very much Major." Benji says. "You are welcome. After the rescue you deserved it. And call me Misato. After that kiss I guess that you can drop the patent." Misato says half teasing the teen. Benji smiles and he puts the guns and the ammo in a small bag pack that Rei brought to him with fresh clothes. "Well I will give you two a ride. Since Shinji and Asuka already left and my shift is over." Misato says. "Thanks Misato." Benji says. "No sweat." She answers. And they leave. And they move to the building where Benji lives. Benji opens the door and enter on the living room. "Surprise!" he hears many people shouting. And the lights go on. Shinji, Asuka, Toji, Kensuke and Hikari are there. "What is going on?" Benji asks. "A welcome home, get well and late birthday party." Misato says. "I think that you deserve it." She continues. From the kitchen Azusa and Sakura walk out, the elder is carrying a tray with food and the younger one is carrying four pizza boxes. "You were a hero kid. In a couple of days the Commander will give you a medal or something. At least was what I heard. And that deserve a party." Azusa says. And the party goes on. Benji convinced Rei to stay and enjoy the party. A couple of hours later Misato is a bit high with beer. "I wanted to ask you something while you were in coma. Why you said to the terrorists that I was your girlfriend? And why not Azusa? She is a Section-2 agent." Misato asks a bit drunk. All the eyes are on the older teen. "Because they would be suspicious of her." Benji says. "Or you just wanted to kiss me?" Misato asks teasing. Now everyone look in shock at then. "To be honest I didn't want the kiss." Benji says in a flat tone. "Now you are hurting my pride. I am a good kisser!" Misato says angry. "But you were with bad breath. And you weren't so good." Benji says. "I have kissed girls that kiss better than you do." "What?!" Misato shouts angry. "I have years of experience! I am a good kisser! And bad breath?! That I couldn't help back there!" Shinji and Hikari blush like crazy while Kensuke and Toji look at Benji with jealousy on the eyes. "Can you two stop?" Asuka says. "I don't want to hear about kisses." Asuka finishes. Misato pouts shooting evil glances at Benji. And the party goes on well. Way pass the midnight most of the teens where sleeping. Rei in her room and the others in the living room. Benji is helping Azusa to clean the living room from the party. Misato collapsed on his bed drunk. "How you are feeling?" Azusa asked while washing the dishes. "I am fine to someone that was shot four times." Benji says. Azusa chuckle lightly. "Well don't work too hard. I can do this. And if I need help I cam wake Sakura." She says in a relaxed tone. "I am fine. I slept for four days. I am not tired." Benji says. She smiles at the teen. "By the way what you thought of those terrorists?" She asks now in a professional tone. Benji notice the change. "Honestly they were too well trained. And I am almost sure that they were American mercenaries." Benji says in a calm tone. "Why that?" Azusa asks not surprised. "First the machine gun. The MP-5 is usually used by American Special Forces like SWAT and the marines. The cigarettes that they smoked. Mallboro and it was the American blend. Not the exportation type. And the names of then. But the side arms were desert eagles. Not the usually nine millimeters issue of the American forces. So I am thinking of mercenaries." Benji says. "Really good. We figured that out too. And the handful of then that surrendered confessed to be American. But they didn't know more that the house plants. The leader that you killed knew more." She says. "So thanks to me the investigation will turn bad." Benji says. "No. You did what you needed too. The rest is up to us." She says. Benji slides his hands on his pockets. "They wanted the pilots. If they are the humanity last hope why they would want then?" Benji asks. "Blackmail. They are too important to risk. The UN would pay any value for then." She answers. Benji nods. Sometime later everything was clean. "So what we will do about then?" Azusa asks. "Well you and Sakura drive Kensuke, Toji and Hikari home. I drive Misato and the others." Benji says. "You drive cars?" Azusa asks. "Yes. I have a double permission. Cars and bikes. I also know how to drive trucks but I don't have a license." Benji says. "And how you will get back?" Azusa asks. "Well I will stay with Misato car. And tomorrow I return to her. She is too drunk to drive." Benji says. Azusa nod. And they wake the teens. Benji moves to help Misato up and take her to the car. After place her in the back seat Shinji sits besides her and Asuka sits on the shotgun. Benji starts the car. He waves to the two agents while they leave. And Benji start the car and drives away smoothly. Asuka is shocked with the fact that he is a good driver. Not crazy as Misato. After few minutes they arrive and after places Misato on her room Benji is about to leave. "Tomorrow I will take the car to the Nerv. So tell her to pick it up with me." Benji says. "Okay. I will tell her." Shinji says. Benji walks away. "Well it was something good to relax." Asuka says before entering on her room. Shinji nods to himself. In the next morning Benji wake with scent of food on the air. He gets out of his bed and sees Rei in the kitchen fixing the breakfast. "Good morning Rei." He says to the girl that is wearing a light blue dress with a white apron over it. "Good morning." She says looking at him still stirring a pan of miso soup. "It will be ready in few minutes. Why you don't go wash yourself?" Rei says. Benji nods. "This is so odd. Rei seems different. Almost like a mother..." Benji thinks while he washes his face in the bathroom. "Or a newly wed wife…" He looks at himself in the mirror and sees the thin line on his neck. The scar that sealed a silent pact between Rei and himself. A pact that he would protect her of anything. He looks at his wet face too deep in thoughts to notice that Rei entered in the bathroom. "Here is a towel." She says softly holding a towel with both hands. Benji is surprised. "Thank you." He says picking it and drying his face and hands. She leaves the bathroom. During the breakfast there was a slight tense silence. "Rei I wanted to talk about the kiss that I gave you in the party." Benji says. "There is nothing to say. I understand that you were trying to make me feel safe. And you manage to make me feel safe." She says. Benji looks at her surprised. "I felt safe because of that. I know that it was your intentions so I could stay in the same room with pilot Ikari and his friends." Rei says in a plain tone. "You are not angry that I stole a kiss from you?" Benji says. "You didn't steal. And it was the first time that I was kissed. Or held that tenderly. But all that was to make me feel safe. During the circumstances you did the right thing and I don't mind." Rei says. "Rei a girl first kiss is something important and…" she looks at his eyes making him stop. "I don't care about kisses. I felt safe. When I am scared can you do it again?" Rei says in a lightly pleading tone not understanding the reason of Benji discomfort. "Only if we are alone." He says knowing that she doesn't think of a kiss as a sign off affection. And she nods. After the breakfast the already familiar Section-2 female agents came to take Rei to a synch test. Benji was asked to stay behind since his still recovering condition. Benji places the dirty dishes on the sink and moves to his room tossing himself in the bed. He feels pressure on his back where he placed the belt holster for the Enfield. He takes it out of his belt and rest again in the bed holding the gun. He slides his thumb pressing the leaver that opens the gun drum. The bullets slide out of the chambers and clothe the revolver again. He aims at the ceiling and squeezes the trigger and hears the revolver mechanisms work and the hammer hitting the empty chamber. The metal sound spreads on the quiet room. Benji picks the bullets and reload the gun. He sits in the bed resting the gun in the night stand. He walks to his closet and reach deep into it. He pulls a large silver metal suit case. He places it over the bed and opens it. "I might need of this now." Benji says in a low tone. He takes out from it a long black leather jacket. The leather shows that the jacket it pretty old. On the back right between the shoulders has two metal buttons separated by twenty centimeters with a band of leather connecting then. And from the two buttons come out a thin chain that is loose forming an arch down on the jacket back. Benji puts it on. The jacket reaches until his knees in a loose fit. In each sleeve has a small buckle one inch bellow the elbow high. Benji raise the sleeve a bit and a leather strap appear and he pass it on the buckle as it was a belt. The sleeves are now covering halfway in Benji arms. He reaches for a black cloth fingerless glove. He puts on his left hand. The gloves has white ring in the knuckles. On the wrist have two belts and Benji adjust then letting a bit loose around the wrist. Benji sees a fukuro on the case and he picks it. "It have one year since I placed this here. I never thought that I would pick this again." Benji says placing it on the bed. He reaches for another fukuro. And he removes the cloth cover and reveals a katana with no guard. He places on the bed tossing the empty fukuro over a chair. He sees another fukuro. This one shorter than the other two but with more than a half meter long. Benji swallow hard and moves to reach it. But he pulls back his hand. He picks a pocket knife in a side bag and a long combat knife. And then he closes the suit case and hides it under the bed. He sighs feeing the soft and pleasant touch of the short fur that covers the inner side of the jacket on his skin. Benji takes out the jacket and his vest and places the Enfield on the shoulder holster under his left arm. He places the Sig on his back clipping the holster on his belt. He slides the sword in a small opening on the jacket back in the inner side and does the same with the fukuro. And he puts the jacket back on. He picks some ammo and places on his pockets and he grabs his bike keys and wallet and leaves the apartment. In the Nerv all the three Children are in the middle of a synch test. Ritsuko looks at the results a bit impressed. "No change. I thought that after the stress of that night they would fall back." She says. "It was stressing. But nothing that a competent leader didn't solve." Maya says to her senior. "You are saying that he was the responsible for this?" Ritsuko says. "I can understand First and the Third. But not the second." She continues. Maya stays in silence. Misato is watching the tests quietly. "It is just me or Rei seems a bit different?" Misato says. "Like what?" Ritsuko asks. "I don't know. It is just that she feels different." Misato says. "Maybe because her overprotective guardian is not around." Ritsuko says careless pointing at a chair by a corner that Benji used while Rei was in the test plug. "That might be part of it. But is not only that. I can't just name it. It just feels." Misato says. "It must be that she is not as pale as she used to be." Maya points that Rei skin is slightly darker. "Not that." Misato says. Ritsuko picks a cigarette from a pack. "So it must be nothing." Ritsuko places the cigarette on her lips just to leave there. Few minutes later there is a knock in the door. Misato opens it and she sees Benji in the other side. "Still testing?" he asks. "I thought that you were off duty. What happened?" Misato asks. "I was bored." Benji answers. Misato let him in. "They are still testing. You already know the drill." She says and Benji nods moving to his chair. "This is odd. Rei synch rate is up in two points." Maya says. "Explain." Misato says. Ritsuko looks at the computer screen. "When he entered Rei got up by two points. All of sudden." Ritsuko says. "You mean that at the same time that he entered she raised the synch rate. It was coincidence?" Misato asks. "No. Somehow she knew that he was her and her synch raised because of it." Ritsuko says. "But that is impossible. The radio is off. And they can't see us. How she would know that?" Maya says. "Female intuition." Misato says not making the brown haired technician sure of it. But they drop it after two more hours the test is over. As Ritsuko inform the Children, Benji left the room before it for Misato request. He and Maya are in the hall in front of the room. "Nice jacket. But it is not hot?" Maya says. "Actually no. This keep warm but when is fresh it keep you in a comfortable temperature." He answers. Maya reaches for something on her pocket and she pulls a small box from it. "This is for you. Major Katsuragi said that your birthday passed in blank. So this is a late present." She says handing the box to him. "You didn't needed to bother Maya." He says. "You saved my life. Is the least that I could do. It is not much. But I hope that you like it." She says. Benji open the box and see a silver lighter in there. "I noticed how you kept that lighter when we was running how you opened and closed it. So I thought that you would like. Or I was wrong?" Maya says shyly. "No. I mean I like it. I always wanted a lighter like this." Benji says. "It is made of silver. I thought in a model with carvings but I didn't know if you would like it." She says. "This one is great. I like simple things." He says with a smile opening the lighter and lighting it. He closes it. "Thanks Maya. I will use it with care." He says. She nods with a light blush on her cheeks. Benji places the lighter on his pants pocket. After few minutes the Children and the two elder women leave the room. Rei don't trade a word with Benji. Sometime later Benji, Misato and the three Children are having lunch. "So you need to go over my place to get your car back." Benji says to Misato. "I know. It is that so far I haven't the time for it." Misato talks to the teen. Rei is quietly eating vegetarian curry rice. While Asuka is arguing with Shinji while they eat a beef set meal. "In any case I had fun last night. Even that I can't remember how I got in the bed." Misato says. "Because I placed you there." Benji says answering the woman unspoken question. "So you got a new man to put you in the bed Katsuragi? But he is not a bit young?" A male voice says from behind the purple haired woman. Misato blushes and look behind her. "Kaji! Don't say that!" Misato shouts at the unshaved man. "So you were the hero of the party. I thought that you were older and more experienced." Kaji says looking at Benji. "Experience doesn't always come in older containers." Benji says. "Ouch. You make me feel older." Kaji says sitting besides Misato. "I heard some amazing tales from the people that saw you. 'A tall man fighting in a diabolic rage.' 'A supreme fighter that fears no death.' Honestly I was expecting a guy with more than two meters." Kaji says.

"I have one meter and seventy four." Benji says. "What you are doing her Kaji?" Misato asks unhappy. "Having lunch." He says placing a paper bag on the table. Benji eat one of two hamburgers on his own plate. "I also heard that gave a hot kiss on the Major here. Is that true?" Kaji says making Misato choke with her drink. "Kaji!!" Misato shouts at the man. Shinji and Asuka blush a bit. Rei is uninterested and Benji is calmly taking a sip from a soda. "What? I am curious." Kaji says. And the lunch goes with more outbursts from Misato thanks to Kaji comments.

Tokyo-3 December eleventh 2015

Ritsuko is on Gendo Ikari office. "Resuming. The connivance with Himura Benji is progressively making the First Child overcome her trauma. She now has regained some nerve to stay alone with other males. But only if there is a female around. It is not much but it is a good rate for less than four months." Ritsuko says to the Supreme commander of Nerv. "Why he is not here?" Fuyutsuki asks. "The First Child requested for martial training. And Himura is providing it. And they usually train at this time in the afternoon that is the break of all the tests and trainings." Ritsuko says. "I understand that helps to build up a sense of confidence." Gendo says in a plain tone. The blond scientist nods confirming. "Continue with the treatment. And when she request something like that. Inform me first." Gendo says and Ritsuko agrees.

In a large training room. Benji is holding a long metal knife with blunt edge. He is wearing a plain martial kimono with a blue bandana tied around his neck. In front of him is Rei in her entry suit with a smaller knife also with blunt edge. Sited by a wall there is Shinji and Asuka. And in a corner is Maya with a laptop picking the readings of the blue haired girl. "Harder!" Benji shouts at the girl easily parrying her strike with his knife and hitting her in the wrist with his. "Hai!" Rei screams acknowledging the order. She slashes Benji who just dodge. "Faster! Stronger!" Benji shouts before grab Rei arm and toss her in the floor in a skillful move. "Hai!" Rei says weakly with the taller and heavier teen over her back. Benji let her go and they move few meters away from the other. And they began all over again. "This is so fun. Better than TV." Asuka says clearly enjoying seeing Rei having loads of trouble to put a match on the black haired teen. "That is cruel Asuka. She is doing her best." Shinji says. "And he is not even trying." Asuka says pointing to Benji that is holding Rei from behind with his left arm immobilizing the girl. He touches the tip of the knife over her left breast. "More control." He says near of her ear. She nods they continue. One hour later Ritsuko walks in seeing Rei pinned down on the floor with Benji over her holding the girl right arm in a very painful looking lock. "Okay stop this already I got to show few things for you all." The blonde scientist says to the fighting teens. Benji let Rei go. She rubs her shoulder lightly. Benji get up and stand a hand to the girl. She picks it up and get up. "Go put your normal attire Benji. You got fife minutes." Ritsuko says and Benji enter in a side room. Four minutes later Benji come out putting on his jacket. And they move on. "So what you want?" Benji asks to Ritsuko. "Well since that incident we saw that we needed to train better our Children guardians." Ritsuko answers. "I don't mean you. After all you putted a really good show for us. But since we are dragging Misato to it we needed to place you two together. So she won't complain on doing alone." She finishes. Benji sigh knowing that it means train really hard for long hours. They arrive in an area that didn't have much movement. "This is the Area 51 of the Geo-front. Before any jokes about the other namesake, we don't hold aliens here. This is the training area of the personal of the Nerv. Few months ago was shut off for monetary issues. But we are reactivating it so the two guardians can train themselves and the Children to face combat situations." Ritsuko says. "What?! You mean that we will need to train?!" Asuka asks angry. "Yes. By the recovered tapes from the Chateau you and Shinji froze. Rei acted reasonably well. But you three have leaned totally in the First Child guardian. We need to train you three to at least respond to that kind of situation." Ritsuko says in a plain tone. Asuka fumes recalling herself of her failure there. They soon reach a large room and Misato is there. Maya set up her laptop in a work desk. "Good now we can begin. The first training is simple. You two, Benji and Misato go to that rack pick a gun and hit that target over there." Ritsuko says pointing at the distance. About one hundred meters away there is two dummies standing there. "This is gun accuracy test." Ritsuko says. Benji and Misato wanting to finish this soon move to the rack. Misato pulls an M-16 assault rifle and a magazine for it and move to the shooting spot. Benji pulls a large sniper rifle with telescopic scope and two magazines for it. "Are you sure that you want that Benji? That gun is a…" "An HAL-AT15 anti-tank sniper rifle. With Kalashnikov high accuracy scope. 105 millimeters solid high density steel bullets. Also called of 'Lancer'." Benji says cutting off Ritsuko off. The blonde stare at the teen as well all of then. "Whoa. Kid how you know that much? A Russian rifle like that was only used in the revolution few years ago." Kaji says walking inside the room. Benji removes a single bullet from the magazine and he careless spin it in his fingers before pull the leaver opening the rifle chamber and loading the large rifle. "I know that tools of my trade." Benji says. Ritsuko and Misato don't fail in notice a tiny hint of wistful on his voice. Benji moves to the shooting stop and lay on his stomach and aims with the rifle. "Okay. Do it." Ritsuko command. Misato fires three rounds to the dummy. Benji fire one. But the effect is far more impressive than Misato's. Benji dummy chest explodes, as Misato's fall with three holes in the chest. They look in shock. "I don't know if that was excessive or not." Maya says looking at the teen that is raising himself and the rifle and begins to dust himself. "What?!" Asuka shouts her ears as well of most of then are ringing. "What?!" Maya asks not hearing Asuka. Misato stare at Benji who placed the rifle over his shoulders and passed his arms over it careless looking at then. Few minutes later. "Okay both of you killed the target." Ritsuko says eyeing Benji. "He didn't kill. He obliterated the target." Asuka says. "That was quite good. Both of you chose the weapon that fitted your needs. Now explain to me. Why that gun?" Ritsuko says. "The M-16 has a great accuracy, large amount of ammo, long range and can be used in automatic mode." Misato says. "I just like of this gun." Benji says simply. "Since I already used it before." That last comment catch then out of guard. As Kaji said that was a Russian revolutionary army weapon. It was not sold to anyone outside of the military. And to have used that before he must be a revolutionary. No one asks to Benji how he used. But they was sure of why. At least Misato, Ritsuko and Kaji. "Okay. Now the protecting training. In here has a copy of your weapon of choice. It fires paint bullets. The objective here is simple. Each one will have a Child under the guard. Rei will be with Benji. Asuka with Kaji. And Shinji with Misato." Ritsuko says. "Why Kaji is here? I am Asuka guardian." Misato says. "Before she was with you she was with him. Since the training is beginning we are playing in one by one. As we move on you will be with Asuka too." Ritsuko says. Maya walk to then and hand to each one of then a bodysuit. "That is for register the user vital stats and location. It also simulates the user customary clothes in the computer." Ritsuko says. "One thing that I was forgetting. Each gun has a color of ammo. That responds to the Child hair color. Benji is light blue, Kaji is red and Misato is dark brown to black." "Why we need to wear this and why they have paint guns?" Shinji asks. "Good question. I am sure that the trio has figured out already. The objective is this. Each guardian must protect his Child and kill the other guardian and Child. The last one alive wins." Ritsuko says. "What?!" Asuka shouts. "You mean that Misato and that barbarian have to kill me?!" Asuka shouts. "Mainly yes. This training is designed to create a bond between the guardian and the Child. The Child needs to trust his safety fully on his guardian. The Child can't freeze in fear when facing the enemy. Even if that means death for the guardian. Real combat training is the best way to make this." The blonde says. And they move to two rooms. Males in one and females in another. "So Shinji feeling scared?" Kaji asks taking out his clothes. "A bit. But this is not real. Is only training." Shinji says. "But think of it as real. Because as the guardians Benji and I will kill you and Misato to protect our Children. We will even face each other too." Kaji says. Benji changes in silence. "But I saw him fighting before. I don't stand a chance." Shinji says. "There is where Misato enters. You have to trust your life to her. As Rei needs to do with Benji. And as Asuka does with me." Kaji says. Benji finish putting the clothes and he leaves. Few minutes later all then are near of Ritsuko. The blonde hands a pair holsters and guns to Benji. She hands one to Kaji and one to Misato. "Hey why he has two?!" Asuka says. "Because Asuka he does carry two guns. This training is to simulate problems in your daily life. Since he carries two guns in a situation like this ha has two guns. Misato and Kaji only carry one." Ritsuko points. Asuka pouts. "It is not fair. He is cheating." "Look Asuka she is right. Benji carry two guns wherever he goes. I just carry one. So is only normal that in training he carry two guns too." Kaji says. Misato nods agreeing. "Okay in that simulated scenario of city you need to hide from the others and reach to the goal that is on the other side of the room. The first duo there wins. But you need to prevent the others from reaching there." Ritsuko says. "Here is a map of the city and extra ammo." Maya says giving to each one a map and the designed ammo. And they enter in the city in different places. "This will be interesting. What will win? Misato military training? Kaji black ops training? Or Benji salvager training? Wait. That kid has more than just that. He was a revolutionary. I guess that experience will win this. But who is more experienced? Kaji, Benji or Misato?" Ritsuko thinks recalling the three guardian's background. Maya looks at her lap top screen seeing the six dots marked with the name of each person moving on the city. "Sempai this training is sure needed?" She asks. "Yes. We can't allow another event like of the party. You said yourself that Shinji was armed but he froze almost letting Benji be killed. And if Rei haven't acted he might be killed as well everyone else." Ritsuko answers in a cold tone. Shots rang in the air. "It has begun now." The blonde says.

End of the chapter six.


	7. Time off

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fic. I will make this quick I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or its characters, I own Benji Himura and some others characters. If you don't is because I own.

Signed: Benji Himura

Chapter seven: Time off

Tokyo-3 December eleventh 2015

After long two hours of training Benji and Rei walk out of the city. Rei is clean as Benji has many dark brown and red paint marks on his back. Behind then is Misato that has her face and chest covered in blue paint. Shinji has a similar disposal of blue paint but on his back. Kaji walks with his face coated in blue paint and with a shot on his waist area also from Benji gun. And Asuka hair is soaked with blue paint. As well the back of her knees. "I can't believe in this! It will take ages to remove this paint out of my hair!" Asuka shouts.

Benji have red and brown paint on his long ponytail. "Don't complain Asuka. He shot me in a very critical area." Kaji says rubbing his inner thigh near of the crotch. "Hey at least her didn't killed you two like he did to me. He emptied his gun on me and Shinji." Misato says.

"And why he had so much ammo? I counted more than ninety shots." Asuka says. "Because he carries four magazines not counting the one in the gun. And he carries sixty bullets to the Enfield." Maya says. "I can't believe that I fell in that cheap trick." Kaji says recalling that Benji shot him with the Enfield but three times the gun was empty. So Kaji left his hide out and Benji shot him with the nine millimeters. "And he executed me. After shot me in the legs!" Asuka complain.

"He won." Ritsuko says. "He is far more prepared than you two." She finishes. "Why he took so many shots and still moved. The clothes were supposed to make us feel the wounds and restrain us if we died." Shinji asks. "Well he ignored the pain that the suit gave to him. Just like he did in the party." Maya says. "He would be dead in sometime. But he would get his Child out of the danger zone." Ritsuko says. "And about the paint it goes out with water. It is only taking a bath." The blonde says smiling.

A couple of hours later Benji was in the parking lot with Misato and the three Children. "I will not let you win next time. I promise." Misato says to Benji. "Try it." Benji says teasing the older woman. Misato eyes burn with a kind of anger that she would felt when a younger brother teased her. "Youth brings mistakes." Misato says trying to stay serious. "Age brings sagginess." Benji says teasing and cupping a pair of imaginary breasts on his flat chest. Many veins pop on the purple haired woman forehead. "I don't sag!" Misato shouts in total anger. "Yeah right!" Benji says teasing. That tosses Misato over an edge. She began to chase the teen around the large parking lot.

The Children stare in shock well taking out Rei. "Come back here! I will beat you so hard that not even Ritsuko will be able to fix you up!" She shouts chasing Benji. The teen leaps on a car bumper and grabs on a ventilation mesh and he is now hanging upside down as if he was crouched in the roof. His hair and jacket are casketing down. "Catch me if you can!" Benji says teasing and showing to the older woman his tongue. Misato is jumping trying to grab his hair or the jacket.

She shouts in anger and frustration. Shinji is the first to bust in laugh with that really odd scene. Asuka came later. And Rei only looked at then not understanding why the laugh. Misato stops tired. Benji swing his body and release the mesh landing smoothly in the ground. Misato also bust in laugh not angry anymore. Benji smile a bit. After a couple of minutes the purple haired woman stops.

"So want to grab a pizza with us?" Misato asks to the black haired teen. "Can Rei go too?" Benji asks. "Of course. I asked to you because she would follow you in any case." Misato says. Benji looks at Rei that nod lightly. "Sounds good." Benji says. Misato, Shinji, Asuka and Rei get in the car. Benji rides on his bike and the purple haired woman drives away being followed by Benji.

A half hour later they were in a small pizza place. One large pizza was placed on the table and a smaller one was besides it. The reason is simple. The larger one was a mix pizza that had chicken, sausages, among others kind of pizza covers. And the smaller was a vegetarian one.

Both Benji and Rei knew that she could eat few kinds of meat. But that pizza was too greasy. And animal fat in large quantities ruined Rei intestinal balance. Something that the duo found by accident after have some chicken tempura fried in animal fat in a ramen stand.

Thing that Benji vowed to the girl keep in secret. Even suffering the worse torture. Not that she understood why he vowed that. But she agreed. And they knew that she could have a half of slice of the large pizza. Anything more than that would be warranty of Benji dash on the Tokyo-3 roads on his bike to take Rei back home so she could use the toilet for the longer that she needed.

"Then Kensuke tried to make a perfect dive and he ended splashing all off us." Shinji says in a rather happy tone. "It was really fun to watch." Asuka adds. Misato chuckle at the tale. There was a light chat during the dinner. Lead by Misato and Benji. Rei kept quiet eating her pizza. Now beginning to understand the talk over tasty food that she had with Benji months later.

"And after is Toji got a nosebleed when Saki bikini untied and fell in the water." Shinji says. "You also bleed Shinji." Benji says making the younger teen blush. "And why you didn't?" Asuka asks teasing. "Because I am used to the female body…very used to it." Benji says.

"I noticed that you seen to have experience. So it wasn't only impression." Misato says. Benji nods while Asuka blushes with the older teen comment. Soon they are leaving. In Benji house Rei takes her shoes out.

"It was a pleasant dinner. But why Major Katsuragi was laughing hearing about what happened in today trip to the pool?" Rei asks. "Because it was funny." Benji says. "Funny?" Rei asks. Benji sigh knowing that he will need to explain to her the term.

Tokyo-3 December twenty forth 2015

It is Christmas Eve in Tokyo-3. It is four in the morning and in the Himura/Ayanami household everything was very quiet. The two teens sleeping on the respective room. Until there is loud slams in the door. Benji muter something and grab his nine millimeters and walks to the front door putting the suppressor on the gun.

He puts the safety off and opens the door slamming the gun in the face of the person that ruined his sleep. Very surprised a brown haired teen stumbles backwards and falls on his butt hard on the hall floor.

"You must need a god damn good reason to wake me now." Benji says in a low tone. "I have!" Shinji shouts scared. "For Christ sake Benji you always greet your visits like that!" Misato asks half teasing. "Only when they bug me in the middle of the night." He answers. "What you three want?" he asks before yawn. "We are going into a trip." Asuka says. "Good riddance." Benji says beginning to close the door. "Hey!" Asuka shouts. "You and Rei are coming too. Commander Orders." Misato says.

Benji looks in disbelief at the purple haired woman. "I know sounds odd. But he agreed that the pilots needed of a time to rest. So he gave us a time off. Until January second to enjoy a trip to anywhere close in Nerv expenses." Misato says. "Come back in three or four hours." Benji say trying to close the door.

"We are going now. Pack it up and wake her. Well not in that order." Misato says while she enters on the apartment. Seeing that he is not going to get any more sleep he yields. Moving to knock in Rei's door. Wearing a very large t-shirt Rei open the door. Benji whispers to Rei what happened and she nods returning to the room.

Benji moves to his. One hour later he comes out with a bag pack. Rei was waiting for him with the others. Benji grabs a different set of keys and they get out of there. "Okay now we will go pick Toji, Kensuke and Hikari." Misato says. Benji nods. They Misato, Shinji and Asuka move to Misato car. Benji and Rei enter in the garage. Soon the roar of an engine fills the garage.

A gate open and a black Audi S8 comes out of it. Misato stares in shock seeing Benji and Rei inside. "So what you are waiting for?" Benji says clearly teasing Misato. "Where you got that car?" Misato asks surprised. "I bought is sometime after I moved here. But I like to ride on my bike. You know girls like that." Benji says. Misato study the car lines with jealously on her eyes. Soon they are on the road to a Japanese inn near of the seashore. Shinji and his friends went with Misato. While Asuka and Hikari rode with Benji. To the brunet displeasure.

Taking out Asuka and Hikari chat and the low tune of anime music playing on the CD player the car is quiet. Sometime by the ten in the morning Benji gives a light nod and Rei reaches to the car phone and dial a number and hands it to Benji. "Misato. We are driving for hours. There is a gas station nearby. Let's take a break. I really need to walk a bit." Benji says to the woman.

"Fine. I was thinking about that too." She replies before turning off. After park in the station the drivers and passengers get out of the cars happy to be able to stretch a bit. In the female restroom Hikari and Asuka are washing hands. "Did you see that?" Hikari asks "See what?" Asuka replies "Benji and Ayanami. They haven't spoken a single word during the trip and then he nod and she calls Misato because he wanted to talk with her. That was scary!" Hikari says, "Well I suppose that living together and passing by the training that we passed it is normal." Asuka says drying her hands "Training?" Hikari asks

"Yeah. Some creepy survival training. The objective is for the guardian protect the Child and to kill the other guardian Child. They say that is to strength the bond between the Child and the guardian. I must say that Misato, Shinji and me got closer after it." Asuka says, "I see. Then it is not so odd looking like that. Benji and Ayanami passed by that too so it is normal." Hikari says while they move away from the toilet.

They see the three stooges talking drinking soda and Benji and Misato chatting with a hot dog and a soda in each hand. Rei is near of Benji with a natural vegetarian sandwich and a can of coffee eating in silence. The two girls join the group to enjoy the break.

Hikari looks at Benji. Since the incident in the dance she wasn't able to truly trust in the older teen. "He killed many men in a heartbeat. And he doesn't even show any regret. That is so wrong." Hikari thinks. She knows that he did what he needed to. But she still can't accept. Being raised with few Catholics friends gave her few taboos, as premarital sex and killing people.

The wind blows harder and Benji jacket moves with the wind showing the two dark guns that he carries. The black Sig and the Enfield MK 1 star revolver. The Sig is under his left arm and the Enfield is on his waist. Hikari notices a small holster that holds a silver pocketknife. "Why you are carrying those things?" Hikari asks as if not wanting to say the word guns.

"We might be in vacation but we still have to be ready to an eventuality. We might need protect the Children." Misato answers for Benji showing her own gun. "But there is others ways of doing that with out killing people." Hikari says, "It does. But those would kill us if used in the wrong situation. Like in the party." Benji says, "If I let then live the night would be much harder." Benji finishes his sentence.

Sometime later they continue the trip and after three more hours they arrive in a hot spring inn near of the seashore. The travelers enter in the inn carrying the bags. Just to see that they aren't the only members of the Nerv in there.

Maya Ibuki. Shigeru Aoba and Makoto Hyouga where also making the check in. The two groups chat a bit. Toji and Kensuke drool at Maya cuteness. They are all using casual clothes. Maya is wearing a thigh t-shirt with a manga styled cat printed on the chest and tight jeans pants. Shigeru and Makoto are using jeans and t-shirts.

They move to the rooms. Just two thought. They divide it by men room and women room. No one argues with that. After a quick change of clothes everyone is moving to the beach. Before anyone can ask why Benji is wearing a full body surfing clothes he walks away and Rei follows him.

In the front of the inn they found the duo. Benji is holding a surfboard and Rei a body board. "Where you two get that?" Misato asks "Well they were stored on my house. Since we are on a beach I will surf. Rei wanted to try the body board so I brought it too." Benji answers while they walk to the beach.

Shinji almost fainted seeing Rei and Maya. Rei is wearing full body surfing clothes too. But as the plug suit it is really tight and figure hugging. Maya is wearing a white one-piece swimsuit that hides well her breasts and derriere but shapes her body very well, leaving much for the imagination. Misato is wearing a bikini bottoms and a shirt like tight top both in black color. Asuka is wearing the same bikini that she bought for the trip to Okinawa. And Hikari is wearing a one-piece modest swimsuit.

The males are using either swimming trunks or shorts. Taking out Benji on his body suit. Most of females lean on towels to sunbath to tan. Taking out Rei and Asuka. Rei because she is on the water with Benji who is teaching her the basic of body boarding. And Asuka is swimming a bit. Toji, Kensuke and Makoto stare at the females on the sand. Shinji is trying hard not to stare but he steals few glances.

After Rei got the way of doing it. Benji swim back to the beach to pick the surfboard. Maya steal a glance on the wet teen behind her shades, admiring the well-toned body under the skintight rubber like fabric. Shinji as non-swimmer stays on the sand reading under the sun.

After a couple of hours of fun under the sun the group moves back to the inn. No one but Benji notices the small, almost inexistent happy shine deep on the girl crimson eyes. And he knew that she enjoyed herself. After a quick back to wash out the salt from the skin they all move to enjoy the time until the dinner doing what they desire.

Since Misato is staying on the inn recreation room most of the group stays there too. Benji and Rei are playing an Online RPG game on two of the recreation room computers. Shinji is reading a magazine. Asuka and Hikari are playing ping-pong. Toji and Kensuke are fighting each other on a fighting game. Maya is sited two chairs from where Benji is and is fooling around the net while sneaking glances on the teen. Shigeru and Makoto left to the city to buy few things.

"The response when using the keyboard and the mouse on this game isn't acceptable." Rei says to Benji. "I know. But it doesn't have virtual reality helmets here." Benji replies. Unlike everyone else Benji could sense the displeasure on the albino voice.

Later in that night

All the males enter on the male side of the outdoors bath. They sit with some distance from the others. Kensuke and Toji stares at Benji. In a lesser way Shinji, Shigeru and Aoba do it too. On the brunette chest there is dozens of scars. And the most shocking is one over his left side of the chest, there the skin is darker and rougher. As if it was ripped from him once.

"Mind in not staring?" Benji says in a casual tone. "It is like you guys never saw a scar before." And another voice says. "I am sure that they never saw that many in only one person." They look to the voice owner and see Kaji walking inside the bathing grounds and in the tub.

"Why you are here?" Benji asks. "I am also on a vacation. I am here have three days." Kaji replies. "But you do have too many scars for someone so young." Benji sighs. "Being a salvager is a risky job." Benji replies. "Too risky if only counted by your scars." Kaji says.

On the female side of the bathing area Misato is peeking on the males by the fence. Hikari and Asuka scold the older woman. But when Asuka hears Kaji voice she runs to peek too. "For sure Benji is very manly for his age." Misato says. "Kaji looks like a little girl, when comparing to Benji. Those scars show how much of a man he is." Curious Hikari peeks on them. Only to gasp shocked with the scars on Benji body.

"He looks like a barbarian." Asuka says. "A sexy, manly warrior barbarian." Misato corrects her. "And a good kisser." She adds making Hikari and Asuka blush. Rei is just enjoying the warm water.

"Damn I can't believe that you beat me on the corporal hair department." Kaji says to Benji. "I am one third Japanese. And I am a Brazilian. Is only natural." Benji replies. Kaji is jealous over the amount of body hair on the teen body. When himself only have a thin covering over his chest. But Benji has a thin covering over his chest, abdomen and back.

"It must feel so good nesting there." Misato mutters seeing the teen chest. Maya enters on the bath and sees the trio on the fence. Curious she peeks too, only to blush deeply and stare at the teen. The males are having a men talk over things.

After recovering from the sight of the half naked males Maya turns away and sits on the water sinking down until the water is bellow her nose. "I bet that you can't get as many women as I can." Kaji says trying to provoke Benji. "Really?" Benji replies on a teasing tone. That alone set Kaji off. Teens usually can't stand a challenge like that unless they could really back it up.

They leave the baths with a challenge to see who would get numbers from more girls on a club dare suggested by Kaji. Meanwhile the girls are going to relax and plan the shopping's for the next day. On the next morning everyone sees Kaji looking defeated trying to have breakfast. Benji is in silence eating. But Toji and Kensuke gladly make all the bragging for him, letting everyone know how many phones Benji got on the dare. Misato keeps teasing Kaji for his total defeat by Benji hands.

And after one week of fun and relaxation they all return to Tokyo-3 ready to face more angels and whatever comes too.

End of the chapter seven:


End file.
